I Will Never Let You Go
by Christyslsb
Summary: Modern AU. Elsanna. Rated M for future chapters. You were my everything. You still are. I will fight for you.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

We have known each other since we were little girls. And now I stand here alone, thinking of what I have done.

I have only said those 3 words. I think I have ruined everything and now I have no idea of what I am going to do in order to make it right, to sort up everything.

Maybe I should give up? Yeah, maybe.. I am sick just because I have said that. I just wanted- no want more. And now I am thinking we are done.

For good.

And it is my fault.

I thought that kiss you gave me meant something for you. You were not drunk or under some kind of drug. You were just you.

You and me. In the office. Waiting for lunch-break. We kissed more then twice. I asked you if you were okay with it. You said yes. I was so happy.

I knew you were too because of that light in your eyes. Gods. I miss those amazing eyes so much.

You said you loved me.

I said it back and "Anna, I'd like more.. more of us. I can't stay without you."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"I love you. This is a good reason."

And then everything changed.

After that day we haven't talked.

But here you go, you in your desk making some work's stuff. "I'm marrying him." you said it with a strange voice. "On 10th January. Hans told me yesterday." and then you turned back to your work. I had no chance to reply. I was shocked. We had done so much together. We made even love. You used me, didn't you? You are about to marry that asshole who will only hurt your beautiful soul and heart. I know that for sure. I see it in his eyes. He wants just to take advantage of you. Your _money._ Your _name_.

I should hate you. I should be hurt. Have I this right? To be hurt? I should run away. But I don't. I can't. Even if I want to. I am madly in love. With you. My precious Anna. I know you too. I can see the pain in your eyes when Hans is coming in your office. You will understand your mistake and I will be here, as always.

Or maybe I should fight for you. Yeah. I should fight.

You were my everything. You still are. I _will_ fight for you. Because I am Elsa. Your Elsa. The one who loves you no matter what. The one who loves your rambling and your freckles.

Anna, I am here. This time it' _my_ turn. I'm going to bring you back. I will never let you go. Again.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I apologize for my English (don't kill me, pls!), if there's some mistake (sure there are) please say it to me and I will correct. I hope you'll enjoy it, it's my first fanfiction in English_  
_Christy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

25th October. Yesterday you told me about your engagement with Hans. I am still shocked and I'm thinking a lot of what I should do. I want to do something. I want to you to understand that this is not what you want. A part of my mind keeps telling me that this is a way for you to run away from me.. it's because of what happened between us. But it's true? I remember those days.. you were so happy. Or maybe it was just a phase? Or it was just my imagination?

I've always been a girl who doesn't like to have people around and that doesn't give her trust on everyone. I've always been the "Ice Queen" because of my cold personality. Nobody managed to be near me and talk with me. But with you, it was different. When we were kids I thought you were like fire, I mean.. you had with you this energy that made my ice melted, you were able to influence me, even nowadays. Everytime you came to my house and we played it was like I saw a little red sparkly flame in my room or in my garden. Still today, when I am with you in the same room it's like it is full of light and when you're not there, everything is dark, even if it's a beautiful sunny day, but you are my little Sun…my little Sun of my little world that one day in our childhood had to go away. Your move to Europe made me feel so sad and so alone. You flew to UE and I stayed here in the States for what it's looked like an eternity. We exchanged letters for a while but suddenly you weren't answering me back. I haven't yet figured out why. You don't want to tell me about that period. I'm so curious to know what happened to you. Something bad? Something good? Who knows..

The first time I saw you after your departure I couldn't believe in what my eyes made me see: a gorgeous young lady. Europe was good for you. I had some problems recognizing you. How it was? Ah, yeah: 10 years 4 months and 2 days. You left at 7. I was 10. I remember the date so well because the day after that was my birthday and you were so sad to leave me that your parents had to force you to go with them, although they weren't so happy leaving. My parents and yours were such good friends. I've missed you so much.

That day I was at the library, I was spending my time reading a book that you would have considered boring, nonsense and useless. Oh, what I am saying? You are not the kind of person who likes reading.. you're more "active": games and sports are in your free-time. I didn't know you were coming back. Nobody told me nothing. I was so unaware of what was going to happen. Oh dear, when I'm thinking about that I start to laugh! You saw me, you knew where I was supposed to be, and hugged me with so much energy that I was thinking someone was going to kill me. I was going to shout but then I smell something familiar.. vanilla. And hear your chuckle.

"Ehy Elsa! Topo di biblioteca come sempre?" Yeah, she spent her time around Europe.. One time she was in France and then in England and in Italy.

"Anna!? Oh God! What are you doing here? Welcome back.. and.. wait.. what did you just say?"

"Elsa, I was saying that you're a book-reader like always! You should learn some foreing language.. I was speaking in Italian, I spent so-"

"Be quite there!If you two have to talk, go outside. This is a library not a café."

We went outside and you couldn't stop talking about how much you liked Europe, how you spent time with your maternal grandparents in northern Italy and your paternal grandparents in England, how you found new friends and other stuff… I wasn't listening to much because I was more interesting in you.. You weren't like I remembered, oh well.. last time I saw a picture of you, you were 9. Your turquoise eyes, your freckles, oh my I missed them.. your body was so feminine unlike your attitude and clothes.

That was my best day in ages.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna is looking at me with curios eyes.

"What? An-Oh no!" I was so into my memories that I forgot I was making a coffee and now it is all spilled on the table and I'm feeling a little pain, how didn't I notice that the hot coffee burned my hand? Instantly Anna holds out a paper napkin I take it and I start trying to dry all the wet table.. forgetting about my own hand. It wasn't my primary worry. Anna noticed my lack of attention on myself and took my left hand. With a concerned look she tried to be gentle and dry it. I feel a little pain, but not in the injured limb. My heart. I missed her touch on my skin. I missed her hands. They were so soft and warm unlike mine.. every time she touched me I felt good and safe. But now, it's different: my body wants to stay there, with her taking care of me, but my mind tells me to go away.

So I listened to my brain. I take back my hand and run away without looking back only hearing a soft noise.

"Elsa.."

* * *

**Author's note:** I wish you enjoy it! I hope there aren't too much mistakes, but if so just let me know and I will try to correct them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

What I'm doing? I look at myself the restroom's mirror and all I can see is a stupid. She was trying to help and you acted like a ungrateful. I feel like I'm a child who wants to hide herself from her parents when she's done something really really bad. Elsa why are you so stupid? I look at my left hand. You can see with no issues that something had happened. I put the limb under the cold water and sigh.

"Elsa, here you are.." Anna followed me. I can see how she's worried, her eyes can't lie to me. She's like a open book to me, even if sometimes I can't understand her.

"Anna.. you shouldn't be here.."

"Well, this is the lady's restroom.. so I have all the right to be here, maybe I wanted to pee."

"Oh.. yes you're right. Then, if it is the case, it's available, so go ahead."

"Els," You can't call me like that.. you know how that make me feel " I'm not here due to some of my needs, the body's...the natural one, the pee-thing. E che cavolo! You get it. I'm here for you. To check on you. What happened back there? Why weren't you focused? It's not like you.. and why you ran away? If I hurt you I am sorry"

You hurt me so much. Being you, Anna Rossi. But why did I leave you? What is the real reason? Should I tell you?

"I was thinking and I lost concentration.. It happens. You know people tend to overthinking sometimes."

"Els, don't lie to me."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You never lost concentration on anything. You're the most focused woman I know. There's something wrong with you. I know it. I want you to open with me. Please.."

"Anna, you're asking me too much.."

"But why? At least tell me why you ran away."

"I was feeling uncomfortable.." Well, that is half-true. I am uncomfortable with this whole situation. I don't want you to marry Hans. He's not good for you. He's bad.

"Regarding me and your hand or me and everything..?"

"Anna.." I can't look at your face.. I know that I can't handle the sight of your eyes. I feel like I'm broken. "Anna.. Please leave me alone."

"Elsa, I don't want to leave you alone, I-"

"Don't you dare tell me these things." No. I can't hold it anymore. You are no right to say that. How can you even think about saying this? Have you any idea of how much you hurt me with your attitude? "You left me. You left me alone with no explanations and you came out of nowhere saying that you... that you're marrying Hans! Do you have any idea of what kind of guy is he? Don't you have a bit of judgment?"

"Elsa.. I know what-"

"No, I will not let you speak. I am sorry, or maybe not, but it's hurts. It hurts seeing you making this mistake. He is not good for you. You deserve more. He wants you only because you are a Rossi!"

"Elsa I know who I am. I know what he wants but what other choice I had? Tell me. Being in a feud with my parents? They want mine and Southers' company to be partners and they want to achieve it with a marriage because they say that-"

"Oh come on! Anna! You are 25, you are capable to make your own decisions. It's your company now. They gave it to you. You earned it. You are CEO. And you are intelligent. You know that this marriage has nothing to do with partnership." Hell, we know it very well. Her parents found out that her daughter was a lesbian and they were upset.. mostly her father. He told her that it wasn't right, that she wasn't thinking about her future and that it was just a phase. He told her that what she needed in her life was a man. Like Hans Southers. He thought he was a good guy for her daughter. So he arranged the marriage with Hans and his family. Anna didn't tell her parents that Elsa was the one with she had a relationship.

"It's your father. He arranged everything."

"H-how did you know..?"

"Dear Anna.. you should know that your father had business with my parents.. he talked about this with them, and I was there too, but he didn't know I was to my family that day.. I know everything. I know that you didn't tell your father about us. Why?"

"Elsa.. I did it to protect you.. your job. At the time my father was in charge about the new employees. If he'd know that we were together.."

"He couldn't do anything worse than what my parents did. I could have lost my job? Not that would be a big deal-"

"Elsa, I couldn't let him fired you!"

"I don't see why you cared so much. It's just a job."

"It's you. It's not a job, Elsa. I didn't- no. I don't want to be apart from you."

"You should have thought about it before. See what you've done. Hans. For God's sake!"

"Elsa what do you want me to do?" is she getting angry?

"Leave him. Don't get marry. He's not good for you." I can't believe we're having this kind of conversation in a restroom.. and my hand hurts. I should find an ice pack later, after this conversation end.

_"E tu?Provi ancora qualcosa per me..?Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto..?"_ With a little voice she says that sentence. It is more like a thought than a whisper. Almost imperceptible. I'm not sure if I hear well. I think I hear something in Italian.. wow everytime she wants to say something important she start talking in foreign language. Yeah, I should learn them.

The door of the restroom opens and enters an employee who looks at us with an apologetic look. She walks between us to reach the toilette. I see a blush on the cheeks of Anna and then she says with a low voice "Sorry.. I have to go." And so she does.

* * *

**Author's note:** It's 1:40am there would be for sure some mistakes.. I hope you enjoy it and have not to much issues to understand it. The part in Italian says "And you? You still feel something for me..?After everything I've done to you..?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I have no idea of what happened today. Anna stayed the rest of the day at her office, her face buried on papers. It shouldn't be easy to be the CEO of her own company. She has a lot to deal with.

I don't want to go straight home. There's this new pub the _Reindeer's Buddies_, I'm curious to know how it is.

"Hello there, new here?" a blonde guy behind the bar.

"Evening, yes, I'm new. How long have you been opened?"

"About 2 weeks, here take the drinks' list, the first one is on the house! Let me know if you like it and want more."

I choose a simple beer to start with and start to look around. This place isn't too much big, but it has such a pleasant atmosphere. There's a pool table, a big TV, a dance floor, some tables and an old jukebox that works perfectly. There are some girls hanging out and soon enter some guys.

There's this guy, I can see only his back, who tries to hook up a girl, but clearly she doesn't want his attentions. Her friends try to back off the guy but he's starting to raise not only the voice.

Nice, I can't believe it. For the first time in ages I decide to go out and I find myself looking at the _fiancée_ of my ex-girlfriend. Amazing.

"What do you think you're doing? _Leave her alone._" The blonde guy that were at the bar was now next to Hans.

"Dear Kristoff, leave me alone and go fuck yourself."

"I'm sorry but this is my pub and I don't want to have problems here, so get out of here if you don't want any trouble."

"Tsk tsk, you know that I can give you hell if I want to."

"Get-out." A big guy shows next the blonde one (I couldn't hear the name, too far away from them). I think is a body guard or something like that.

"A guy can't have some fun with girls. What a bad place this is. Oh. Look who we have here. Miss Ice Queen."

"_Hans._"

"You know my name, I'm touched."

"The big asshole. Everyone know you."

"What a big word to say, young lady."

"I'm older than you, I can say what I want to."

"Yeah, even fuck my fiancée. You don't give me any congratulations for the engagement."

"Why would I? You're only a jackass. You're not good for her. You want to ruin her life and take over the company. Everyone know that."

"Even if? You like it or not she accepted my proposal. And the first thing I'll do is to fuck her."

Not good. I'm losing control of myself. I should go. But why my body doesn't listen to me? Oh yeah. He's an asshole and I want to kill him. So my own arm moved punching him on the face, making his mouth and nose lose blood. Ops, so sorry I ruined your face. I should do more, but I don't want any more problems.

"You. Whore."

"Enough! Hans get out. I don't want you here anymore. And you," good job Elsa, first time here and you act like a psycho. " come with me."

We go in the back of the pub, where there's a first aid kit.

"You did well, but you shouldn't punch him in my pub.. I hope he will not report to the police for this.. incident. Sven, the big guy, is making sure he will not return, and he's upset because he wanted to punch him."

"I'm so sorry.. I wasn't planning to do that. But my body didn't want to listen to me."

"Don't worry. Your hand is only a little injured, nothing bad luckily. Put some ice once you're home, and go to see a doctor. I'm Kristopher Bjorman. Call me Kristoff."

"I'm Elsa Arendelle, nice to meet you, and thanks for the hand."

"No need thanks. It was a pleasure.. Do you know him?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. He's the fiancée of my e-… my friend."

"Mh.. poor girl. I wouldn't marry him."

"She wouldn't either.. her parents want the marriage. I think she only accepted it."

"But why? Shouldn't she be happy? And marry the one she loves? If she is your friend you should tell her."

"I did. But maybe it's better I don't talk about it with her."

"Why?"

"Well.. it's a long story."

"Sorry.. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.."

"Don't worry.. but I should go. Tomorrow I have work. Thanks again, Kristoff."

"My pleasure. Elsa. See you next time."

"Sure."

I go back home. Put some ice on my hand and go to sleep, it has been a long day. Tomorrow my hand will hurt more? Oh, what the hell, I don't mind. I'm so happy for what I've done. Take this asshole. Elsa 1 – Hans 0.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, thanks for the follows and favorites! I hope you're enjoying the story, since it's the first fanfiction in English I'm trying to be as clear as possible, if you find some problems or mistakes reading it, tell me! I will correct or explain them. Maybe I will update 2 chapters at once, they will not be too much long (as you have seen) maybe, if my brain wants to, some will be longer than others, according to my imagination and time. Have a nice day/evening/night. After my dinner, maybe I will be able to update the next chapter. See you!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

The first thing I do when I wake up is to check on my right hand. I have to say that it's more the pain inside of me then on my limb. I hate to remember what happened last night. I hate to see the face of him in my mind and in front of me in flesh and bones.

How dare he say those things? If I was the one who were marrying Anna, I wouldn't go out on pubs and hook up on some random girls. I would be _with_ her every day and night, thinking about our future, planning our wedding, the flowers, the dresses, the plates, making her happy.. Oh yeah, but I'm not the one in that situation.

I look at myself at the mirror. I've finished my morning shower. Look at me. I'm hopeless. I don't even know if I'm able to do anything against Hans.

Anna. You're the first thought in the morning and the last one in the night before fall asleep.

We had such a great time together. You left me because you were afraid? Was it your own choice? Had your parents decided your future that time? It's been only 3 month, but it's like it's been years since we broke up. I want only one little thing. An explanation. Am I asking too much?

What should I do with my hand? I can go during my lunch-break to the doctor. Maybe I'll wear some gloves. It's October, so it's fine.

This is going to be a boring day. At 10 o'clock there's a meeting with the commission about the next month's plans.

I see Anna. In her beauty as always. This time her shirt is a nice green. She loves green, I think because she loves spring and summer. Winter? She hates it, because of the cold, but she likes so much the snow, because that's the time when she can build snowmen. I remember one day when we were little. She was at my place for a pajama party. It was December. 3 am. She jumped on me and asked for a snowman because it was snowing. Though the cold never bothered me, I wasn't in the mood to go out and play in the snow. I wanted to sleep. But it was Anna, so I made an exception. We played until 5am and ran in our rooms before my parents woke up for work. Worthless say that the next day she had a cold.

"Elsa, don't giggle! It's not the time.. soon the meeting will start! And they're coming"

"Sorry Meg." Megara keeps always an eye on me, sometimes I think she's like a stalker. But I don't mind. In the beginning I did, because I was thinking she wanted to make something bad at me, but then I found out that she found me _interesting _she wanted to know me and be friends. So with a lot of difficulties from me, we ended up being friends.

She helped me getting through the _What-the-Hell-Break-Up _(she calls it like this). She stayed beside me in the nights where I got drunk, badly. One time I ended up being in the emergency room of the hospital. That was 2 weeks after I got total radio silence from Anna. Meg was trying to reach me on the phone, but I left it at home. She only knew I was out somewhere in the city. I drank too much and I was feeling really bad. Luckily someone recognized me and called Meg, knowing she was after me. When she arrived she instantly called 911 and come with me on the ambulance. I stayed on the hospital bed for almost a week. She kept saying me how stupid I was for doing such thing. But I kept my mouth close.

"Oh look, your beloved one is here."

"Meg! Don't say that, please, you know I don't like that grumpy man." We whisper.

"Good morning, Mr. Waferton."

"It's Weselton. Good morning to you, Ms. Arendelle."

"Good everyone is here. Let's begin the meeting, shall we?" Anna speaks. Everyone sit down and prepar themselves for the upcoming information.

The meeting goes over surprisingly fast. As soon as the commission is dismissed I am left alone with my papers. Or so I think.

"Elsa. What was on your mind?" I suddenly turn myself to the source of the familiar voice. Anna, why are we always alone in some room where and when we shouldn't?

"Anna? I am sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yesterday, at the Reindeer's Buddies. Why did you hit Hans on the face? He called me last night."

"He was hooking up on a girl. Kristoff and I tried to stop him."

"Kristoff? Kristoff Bjorman?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my cousin." _Oh.. so he knew..?_ "Why did you hit him? Wasn't there Sven?"

"The body guard? Yes, he was there. Hans talked to me. He was saying unkindly stuff about you. I guess I was unable to control myself."

"Elsa you shouldn't have done it."

"And let him saying those thing? I'm sorry, I'm not like you. I don't accept something I don't want or I don't like." At first she seems angry about my statement but then her look changes and is filled with concern.

" How is your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand. Let me see." She grabs my right hand. She takes off the glove and looks. "Oh Elsa.."

"How did you know which hand was?" She doesn't answer. Fine, I can guess: perhaps Kristoff? "It's fine, it doesn't hurt." Not that at least. My hand leaves hers. "Sorry, I should finish this and then I have my lunch-break." She looks at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Yesterday at work you burned the left one.. and yesterday night you.. why you're keeping on being careless?"

"It's none of your business."

"Elsa.."

"I have to finish this. Leave please." She waits for some moments and then she leaves the room. I takes my stuff and goes to see the doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think. I didn't remember how in English was the wrong name of Weselton, so I took it from the Italian one.

As always: if there are mistakes, tell me without problems!

Have a nice day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

The doctor said it's nothing bad regarding both of my hands, just like Kristoff said too. The rest of the working day goes pretty good. I stay at my box doing my stuff, Meg sometimes comes to me bringing a coffee or just to talk a little. As soon as I exit from work, I drive straight home, this time no stops in a pub or anywhere. Just home. I need some rest. I'm about to open my front door and I hear a sound coming from the back of my car. So I look and find this little guy: _a dog_. A puppy. It's cute and it's a male Siberian husky, his icy eyes are something incredible. It seems that he's not been eaten for long. So I take him and bring him in my house. There's no dog tag. I think I'll call him Olaf, I always liked this name. Ah, such good memories..

Now I'm on the couch watching how he is fascinated by the TV screen. There's a documentary on Discovery Channel. Before I managed to feed him with something random but I should find some real food for him. Can I leave him here alone while I'm at the store? I don't have anything for him… It's 9pm. Probably Meg is at home doing nothing, I can ask her for looking after him for a while.

_Ding dong_

"Yes? Oh Elsa, what brings you here?"

"Meg, can I ask you a favor? I found this puppy but I have anything for him, so I wanted to go to the store but I'm not feeling safe if he stays alone.."

"Sure, he's at your house, right? There's no problem! Wait I take my phone and I'm right over!"

"Thank you so much."

Sometimes it's a luck Meg lives at the next door. After I make sure Olaf in't going to eat Meg, even if I think he couldn't hurt a fly, I drive to the store to buy some stuff for the little guy. I ask for a dog tag and come back home. As soon as I open the door I see Olaf sleeping on Meg's lap. He's so sweet. An _Aww_ escapes from my mouth and Meg smiles.

"He's a good boy, lucky you!" She stays for a drink and we talk a bit.

"I have to say I wanted to see Hans face when he met your punch!"

"He was shocked! I can't believe I did it."

"He deserved it. However, everything's fine? What's bother you?"

"You know.. I think I should do something for Anna."

"Dear, she should do something, not you. You've done enough. It's time for her to open her eyes."

"Mh.."

"I know, you still love her, but look at you! You're protecting her even if it's not our job. What if Hans.." I can almost see the tears in her eyes "I wish you happiness you know it. You're my friend. I'm concerned about you. You're not taking the right care of yourself."

"I need to know she's safe. I don't want to be worried about her sake." I'm sorry Meg, she is everything to me.

"You're madly in love, aren't you? Fine. We will find something." She hugs me, we say good night to each other and she goes home. I place the things I bought on the kitchen table. I look at the sleeping puppy. Now I'm not alone anymore thanks to this little guy. After a long time I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Olaf wakes me up jumping on my lap. It's 7am. Saturday morning. I want to sleep more. But he doesn't let me.

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up! Are you hungry, Olaf? Yesterday I got something for you, come come!"

We walk to the kitchen. Chicken, I hope he likes it. I have no experience with dogs. Lucky me, he likes it, or so I think since he eats it with such a rush. Maybe it's too soon for chicken? Well, he ate it, so I think it's fine...

"I think we should go to the park later," he seems excited, oh God he doesn't stop running and barking happily, it's cute but.. "Mh... we have to teach you good manners, little guy." He stops and looks at me as if he is saying "What do you mean?".

After I teach him some orders and explain him how he should be when I'm walking with him we go to the park.

It's a nice sunny day. Even if it's October, today is a little warmer than the others day. I have a tennis ball with me, I'm going to teach him to bring me it back, maybe he'll bring me the newspaper in the morning someday. I plan to stay here until lunch time. I have some work to do, but for now it can wait. I'm enjoying the sight of this happy puppy.

I'm not the type who loves doing sport. But running, playing with Olaf is good for me. I like it. It helps me not to think about other stuff. It's a good distraction.

Yes, a good one, but I'm already tired! Anemia doesn't agreed with me. Such a lame. No problem, I'll lay down for a bit, Olaf is running with other dogs. I'm not too much worried, thanks to the dog tag with his name and my references on. I have always an eye open in his direction.

He is so happy. So am I.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy there! I hope you like it. I think a bit of happiness and a buddy for our Elsa is right. Let me know what you think and if there are some mistakes. Thanks for the follows and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I fall asleep, I have no idea how much I slept. I couldn't imagine that this dog would make me feel so lighthearted. I'm thankful that I found him, even if I think he's the one who has found me at the right moment, if I can say. I've always wanted a pet, but my parents have always told me that I couldn't have one because, in their opinion, I wouldn't take care of it. Well, now I'm all alone.

They disinherit me, I'm no longer an Arendelle to them. After they found out I'm lesbian they took my stuff, called for a taxi and sent me away telling me to leave and to not ask for them, to not call. My father was really angry, it was a miracle that he didn't hit me or something. Instead, my mother was sad, I don't know what was the real reason. She was always there for me, she has always treated me like a princess, she wasn't like my father. He was like a general. You had to listen him, to do as he told you to. He wasn't really a loving father, honestly I doubt he loved me. One time I listened him talking to one of his colleagues, he was saying that he wanted to have a son, not a daughter and he was upset that her wife couldn't have more children. My mother had lost 3 children before I was born. For her, I was a blessing, but not for my father.

Since I was little, my father wanted me to be perfect, he was keeping telling me "Elsa, you're a girl. You have to be perfect if you want me to be proud of you. I won't accept failures. If you fail, you'll pay the consequences. _You owe me this at least._" Back then I didn't understand what he was saying until I heard that conversation, after that everything was clear to me. I was just 14. I tried my best every single day of my life. I wanted to be perfect, I didn't want to be a failure to them. But I was. I fell in love with a girl. I didn't tell them who she was of course. God. I didn't even tell them anything and I have no idea how they found out everything, I just know it happened.

This past 3 months were awful. I found myself single, heartbroken, homeless, alone. The only thing I had? My job. At the beginning Meg offered me to stay at her place, after a week the house near was for sale. I bought it. If I hadn't accepted the persistence of Meg in knowing me I wonder where I would be today.

Here I am now. Lying on grass. With a dog. It would be perfect if it wasn't for being without her. Well, I think it's time to leave, but I don't want to. I want to play. Where is my little Olaf? Ah, there and it looks like he has found a friend. Nice.

"Ehy Olaf, who is your friend?" he is barking happily and waging his tail and I smile. He's such a cutie.

He is playing with a bigger dog, I think it's a German shepherd.

"His name is Marshmallow." I turn around. " Oh, hello Elsa, it's nice to see you again."

"Kristoff, right? It's nice to see you too."

"How are you? Your hand?"

"It's fine. Thanks. I went to the doctor yesterday. I have to take care of it and spread a medicine, a kind of cream."

"Good good. You have to be careful next time. Alright?" We decide to go sit on the bench keeping our eyes on our dogs.

"What's his name?"

"Olaf. I found him yesterday and he's staying with me. He doesn't have a dog tag. When I looked at him I don't see any chip, so I thought it was a street dog. He was so much hungry. I couldn't leave him."

"You're such a kind woman, you know? I think he's about 2 or 3 months. Siberian husky… you should prepare yourself for the upcoming months! He will get bigger and lose a lot of hair. You will have a lot of fun. He's hyperactive." He's laughing looking in front of us, my eyes follow his. Olaf is trying to climb Sven, but he's bigger, so he keeps failing and falling. I can't help but smile.

"You know a lot about dogs."

"Well, I used to live in a farm, I lived with dogs. Marshmallow is the son of my dear Sally. He's 2 years old."

"What a strange name for a dog."

"Well, my little sister chose the name. I couldn't say her no. But I call him Marsh."

We spend an hour talking about dogs, who are resting under the shadow of a tree. Olaf is next to Sven who is licking his little head. It's like Sven is a big brother to him.

"Did you have trouble at the pub after what happened with Hans?"

"No. We managed to keep things quite. Hans agreed to stay away from the pub. Has he bothered you?"

"No, I didn't see him, but his fiancée."

"Was she upset with _you_?!"

"Well.. she told me I shouldn't have to punch him."

"Have you told her what happened?"

"Yes. But as I told you: it's better I don't talk to her about her decisions."

"Will you tell me why someday?"

"I can tell you this, I want her to be happy and I'm sure with Hans she'll never be." I check the clock. "Sorry, I think it's time to go for me and Olaf."

"Sure, I have to go to the pub. Feel free to come whenever you want to. Actually, why don't you come this evening? We're having a musical night! Some groups will perform."

"It sounds great. I'll think about it. I should apologize to Sven for not letting him punch Hans."

"I'll wait for your visit, then. Marsh! We're going!" Marshmallow stands up, looks at Olaf and then runs to his owner. "It was nice talking with you. See you." While he is going way I heard him. "I hope with you 2 will make up. She loves you. And you too." And with that he is out the park.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I wish you'll like it. Thanks for reading, for the follows, for the reviews and the favorites. Let me know what you're thinking! Have a nice day/night


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

As soon as we come back at home, Olaf falls asleep on the couch. I start working for a few hours, then I remember Kristoff said there's a musical night at his pub. I should go, a change of air would be great, and there won't be Hans but still, I don't want to go alone. Maybe I could ask Meg if she has some plans or if she's available to go with me. So, I leave home to go to the next door.

"Yo Elsa! What's up?"

"Ehy do you have any plans?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to come with me at the Reindeer's Buddies? There's a musical night."

"Mh is the new pub, right? All right! What about Olaf?"

"He's asleep.. he can be alone, I guess.. in any case I left him some food and water."

"Good, I'll go change myself in something more… _pub-ish_"

She leaves me in her living room, she's a lover of ancient Greece's history, you could tell that just looking at her house: wonderful photograph of the ruins on the wall, some little reproduction of statue representing the muses. One time she told me about her trip in Greece, when she visited Athens. She loved the Parthenon, or if I should tell the truth, the guide. He was a young Greek, after she told me the name the first thing I said was something like "You're sure he was someone real? Because Hercules was a mythological figure". They spent all the trip flirting, she said she fell in love with him but she didn't want to tell him, he didn't have to know, but I knew that was a bullshit. I told her so. She said "I'll think about it." I said "Not too much." And now they're together, living in the same house and I know for sure he's thinking about marriage right now but he doesn't know when and how to propose to her. He asked me for her hand, like I was her father, it was nice though.

Meg is an orphan, when she met Herk (she call him Wonder boy, if I have to choose I prefer Herk, honestly) she told him I was her best friend, like a sister. One day he came to my house, he was worried and the first thought that crossed my mind was about Meg, but then he sat on my couch, took my hands (I remember I was thinking '_Oh my God, what's he doing!?'_) and said "Elsa, I know you're like a sister to Meg. I-I wanted to ask you something." I had an idea, but I let him to continue "I love her so much. I'm here to ask you for your blessing and permission to take her hand in marriage." I smiled at him. "You have my permission, but I warn you. If you make her suffer, _you will suffer more for sure_. She's a good girl, she loves you too, and I have no doubt she'll say yes."

Right now Herk isn't in town, he had to go at home in Greece because of her niece's birth. He wanted Meg to go with him, but she said she couldn't, so he went alone. I'm waiting for her to tell me why she didn't go, she keeps avoiding to answer at that question.

After a few minutes she comes back and we are ready to go.

"So, Meg, you're going to drink something? I'll buy"

"No, I don't feel to drink. You?"

"Yeah.. Maybe just a beer," now I'm perplexed, usually when I'm buying she doesn't worry to drink like an alcoholic. Could be she-

"All right then, we'll take my car!"

I haven't even entered in the pub that I see a familiar figure.

"Good evening Sven, I wanted to apologize to you for not letting you take care of Hans' situation." I offer him a hand and look at him giving a small sincere smile.

"It's fine, I hope this isn't the hand injured." I shakes my head. Then he nods and smiles tanking my hand for a shake.

"Elsa! You came! It's so nice to see you again!" I see Kristoff waving at me and I say bye to Sven and walk to the blonde.

"Yes, I hadn't much stuff to do, so I decided to come and taking the opportunity to talk to Sven."

"That's good. How is Olaf? Marsh is waiting for playing with him."

"He's fine, I left him sleeping. I think he's waiting for that too." I see Meg questioning me. I smile. "Kristoff this is Meg. Meg this is Kristoff, he's the owner."

"Nice to meet you." They say in unison. She asks for a soda and a beer for myself.

Soon there are groups who start playing. It is nice, there are some good songs, others... well, just say everyone has different tastes. I admit I'm having fun, Meg is trying to make me dance, even if she knows very well I don't dance, so she decides to chat with others and yelling how I'm a party pooper, I just smile at her. She's such a good friend.

"Having a good time Elsa? The next song isn't by a group, but only one singer, I think you'll like it. Here, your beer." I thank Kristoff and send a questioning look at the drink I haven't ordered, the only thing he did? A simple smile at the one who is standing on the stage. I turn facing that direction.

Oh, now I understand _why_ he said that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy there! How are you? I hope you like the story and thanks for reading it. It means a lot for me. I am not entirely sure if I'll be able to update frequently, because it's time for exams. Feel free to say what you're thinking. Have a nice day/night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I was at my last year of primary school, we were having music class and I arrived later at school because my parent's car didn't want to work. It was a winter day, there was some snow falling from the sky. It was beautiful. I was about to enter in my classroom and I heard something: it was a voice of a little girl, a familiar a voice. She wasn't my age, but she was at my class, because she was very good at music. I opened the door silently, Next to the teacher there was this little redhead, I've always been taller than her, she was amazing. She still are. I stayed there with my mouth open, like a silly watching my dear friend singing a Christmas song, we were practicing for the musical we were going to play before the winter break.

I think that day was the one when I fell in love for the first and only time in my life.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly."

"K-Kristoff? I wasn't.. I didn't..." I close my moth quickly.

"Yeah, yeah sure, do you like what you're seeing?"

Hell yeah, on the stage there is my Anna, well, I know she's not mine, but my heart was kidnapped by her long long time ago. She's wearing a nice purple dress, with her hair down, she looks fabulous like a princess. I recognize the song, and I smile. I can't believe she remembers it.

_"If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a Thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight"_

She's looking at me smiling, I look at her, with a bit of sadness in my eyes, why are you singing this song? Aren't you going to marry him? Why you're there on that stage instead of making out with your fiancée at home or place some ice on his face? And why I'm frozen here? I can't look away. My eyes are fixed on yours.

"_And, I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I,I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I,I_

_Don't…_"

I see _something_ in your eyes.

"_And I still need you_

_And I still need you_

_And now I wonder.._"

Tears? But why? I need a break.

"Meg, I go to the toilette"

"Elsa? Okay.."

This song. I can't believe she's singing it. What the hell she's trying to do? Breaking my heart again and again? I feel like a stupid, running away from what? A song? Wow Elsa, you're such a grown up.

_Toc Toc_

"Busy!" Come on, I need some time alone.

"How is it possible we meet each other always at the restroom?" No way! Again? Seriously? I open the door, I see her smile.

"Anna."

"Elsa. It's nice to see you here, well not here as the restroom, but here at the pub of Kristoff."

"Yeah, well, I wanted only to say hi, I don't plan to stay here too long."

"Sure? It's been almost 2 hours that you're here."

"There were some good groups."

"Yes, that's true. So, what do you think about my performance? I saw you staring." I blush. Damn, so she _did_ notice it.

"Why you sang it?"

"Because I meant it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think about a lot of things in these days."

"Which things?"

"_Us_." Oh, my heart. Don't you dare. Why are you doing a step forward?

"Anna, if you're going to-" I can't finish my sentence because I feel something on my mouth. _Her lips_. What's she doing?

"What are you-" I try to pull her back but the only thing she does? Kiss me again.

Oh God, I missed those lips on mine. They're so soft. I can't control myself, I kiss her back. I can feel my desire grow. I didn't think that this would be happening. I don't smell alcohol, she's doing it by herself? Well, I should stop thinking and kiss her, I don't know if I can have another chance.

I kiss her with all of my heart, our lips meet each other more than once, I can feel her tongue searching an entry, I let it in. My tongue touches her, feeling a shiver running through my back. Her hands reaching my face, mine caressing her beautiful hair. She pushes me on the wall, now she's kissing me with more passion. One of her leg is between mine. I feel myself losing control always more. God. I'm wet and I think she noticed it, she's smiling behind her lips. Her knee is starting to move against my panties, oh my, why I'm wearing a skirt? I pull her more close to me, I don't want let her go, she's here, she's mine- No wait. What I AM doing!?

"Anna, wait.." I need to stop, I can't do this, not here, not now.

"Elsa, what? I know you want it, come on."

"Anna, stop. We can't do this."

"Why? You love me. You want me. Then why not?"

"DO you want me? DO you love me?" Anna makes a step back, watching me, she's about to speak. Do I really want to know the answer? Hell yes. And this time, there's no colleague who's going to open the damn door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for the late! University is taking control over my poor life. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I'm not so sure this is what I planned to do, but, well, we'll how it will go. Thanks for reading, for the follows, the favorites and the reviews :) Have a nice day!

Note II: Thanks for the Guest who helped me with some mistakes! :) Sometimes I don't find always istantly my mistakes so thanks to everybody who's willing to help me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I don't know what to expect. I am standing right in front of her, watching her mouth moving. Her beautiful mouth that shared kisses some moments ago. I don't think she wants me or wants this kind of relationship, she ran away once, why wouldn't she do that again?

" I love you and there's no doubt about it. I've always loved you," wow, she feels like this and she's still marrying Hans. Coherence? Where are you? I want so much interrupt her speech, but I need to listen.

"I know I left you without any explanation, I couldn't give you any of them, because I was scared. I was scared for you. As I told you the other day. If my parents found out my girlfriend was you, they could have made your life an hell in earth. At the time you were an employee of my father, not mine. I couldn't protect you. My father said that if I didn't marry Hans I would lose my share of the company, my right to run it, my being their daughter. I couldn't let that happen. So I agreed with them, even if I said no, there wouldn't be any choice, they've already decided with Hans."

All right, I've listened enough.

"Anna, you have a choice. I told you. I didn't care want your parents would do to me. You're acting like a child, but you are not a child. If your marriage is only some business stuff there is something you can do. Marriage isn't the only way in order to have business' partners or merge two companies. You're the CEO, you should know. You're marrying Hans. You said you knew what he was. Do you love him?"

"No. I don't."

"Then I think you know what you should do. Your parents have no power on you. You are who you are, you have all the right to make your decisions by yourself." I hope she'll understand.

"You know what, Anna? Don't come to me, don't talk to me. Come once you'll do your own choice. When you'll be a grown-up." I don't know if I can stay away from you, I love you, you told me you love me, well, I'll wait and I'll see if that is true.

"Elsa, listen.."

"Ah, one last thing, the kisses. They were great and I missed them, but I think we made a mistake. See you." I'm about to exit when I hear her soft voice. I don't turn back, but I stay still for a second just to catch her words.

"_Anche a me sono mancati.._" Well, I hope there weren't any bad words. Even if I can feel a soft smile from her voice.

I come back to Meg, she is eating chips and talking to Kristoff.

"Ehy there Ice Queen, you stayed a long at the restroom. Oh, I can see why. Go tiger!"

"What?" I see Anna coming from the restroom. "No Meg, don't start making-"

"What did you two did? C'mon! You can tell me! You kissed her? Or you did something more..?"

"Meg stop it please! We've just talked. Nothing more."

"Yeah yeah, I know you, and I know that that is not you lipstick." Oh God. I haven't checked myself before leaving, so I have Anna's lipstick on my lips. I hear a giggle. No, I'm wrong, _giggles_. Kristoff too?!

"Well, Elsa, I think you and Anna made up."

"Kristoff, you know, you could tell me you are Anna's cousin!"

"Oooh really? Anna has such an awesome cousin? Must be something genetic."

"Meg, please! Think about Herk, poor guy."

"I think about him every single day, you know that, but you have to admit it: Kristoff and Anna are great."

"Well, I do not know about Kristoff, but yes Anna is.. great."

"Elsa, I didn't want to tell you about my being cousin with her, I wanted to know you first, to know the girl she loves. She talks about you so much, you know? Every day at any time. She doesn't talk about Hans like she does about you. She's suffering from this situation, you know?"

"She's an adult. If she doesn't want to be married with him she should do something."

"It's not that easy.."

"Then we'll do something." Kristoff and I watch Meg, who is drinking her soda. She told me the other night the same thing, she's serious about this.

"Good, then we'll come out with some ideas." We smile.

I watch at the stage where there is another group, I think that's the last one. What happened with Anna before was great, I missed it so much, but I don't want to kiss someone else's girlfriend. I don't want to think that those lips could be kissed by that jerk. I want that the next time, if there'll be one, I hope so, Anna would be mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. I have every week an exam and I haven't so much free time, I hope you'll enjoy it and if there are some mistakes: tell me! My brain is a bit K.O. The little sentence in Italian means: "I missed them too"

I'll try to write every week a chapter, and when the exam's session is over I'll start to write more! Thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews and readings! Feel free to let me know what you're thinking! Have a nice day! :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen_

* * *

Once the evening is over, Meg and I go home and I Olaf sleeping on the couch with one of the pillow in his mouth. I ask Meg if she wants to stay a bit longer with me, it isn't really late, and tomorrow we don't have to go to work since it's Sunday.

"So Meg, did you like the evening?"

"Yeah it wasn't bad. What about you? How was at the restroom with Anna? Come on, I'm your best friend I want details!"

"Seriously? Fine, I'll tell you everything," I see her excitement, she's such a girl who loves gossip "but first of all I need to ask you something and you have to answer or I won't tell you anything."

"Of course I'll answer! What's up?"

"Are you pregnant?" she sighs and smiles.

"Yes, I am. I wanted tell you as soon as I figured it out, but I wanted to be sure first. I'm having a baby." I can see in her eyes this joy, she's so happy about it. She's going to be a great mother, I am sure of it.

"Did you tell Herk? How was his reaction? For how long you're pregnant?"

"No I didn't tell him, about a month. I went to my doctor last week after Herk left, he confirmed my pregnancy. I didn't tell him because I know how much he wants to have a baby but I had some issue and I didn't know if I was able to get pregnant. Once he come back I'll tell him everything."

"I am so happy for you Meg and I am sure he will too! You're going to be a mommy! That's wonderful."

"Yeah. Now, tell me everything!"

"So, basically I went to the restroom and she showed up, we talked about the song and she kissed me,-"

"Oh! She kissed you first? I was thinking you did.. damn I lost my bet."

"What? Are you serious? You were thinking I.. wait, there was a bet?"

"Yes with the bar guy, Kristoff, we saw Anna went to the restroom and thinking about who was going to kiss first. He kept saying Anna would. He won!"

"Well, thank you, and you thought that my hormones would have won?"

"Honestly? Yes, come on! You look at her like she's meat! You wanted so badly to kiss her, am I wrong?"

"No you are not… I would lie if I said I didn't like it or I didn't want it. We kissed but I ended it, I didn't want to kiss a girl who isn't mine. We talked about it, she told me why she's with Hans and why she broke up with me. I ended up telling her to stay away from me and don't talk to me until she'll do her choice. About Hans. I don't know how much longer I can stand. I can't stay there at the office and watch Anna.. or she with him. Probably I could do something I'll regret so it's for the best she's stay away for a bit."

"But can _you_ stay away from her? I know you, I know how much you love her and are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

"Yes I am, and I think you know it too."

"She has to understand. Yes, sometimes she's just like a kid, but she's 25, she's young. Maybe Kristoff could do something, he's her cousin after all."

"Maybe.. however, help me stay away from her, just in case my hormones doesn't listen to me." She laughs at that, and I couldn't help to smile. After some other minute she decides to go home, we hug and wish goodnight.

Olaf is still sleeping and I have the feeling that tomorrow I will wake up early. I pat on Olaf's head. I should think more about what Kristoff said: when he grows up he will lose a lot of hair. A dog is a responsibility, it's like I have a baby. Oh, I am a mommy like Meg in some months! Cool. Wait, what am I saying? I think I need to go to bed, I'm starting to make some strange thoughts.

I walk to my bedroom and cheek my phone if there's any messages, then I see a text from an unknown number.

"_Elsa Arendelle,_

_Stay away from Anna Rossi if you do not want problems._"

Okay, this is weird. No one has my number, well, Meg, Anna and the HR manager, I don't remember her name. Maybe I have some issue with names. I can't think very well right now, tomorrow I will talk to Meg. But, why did someone send me this? I believe I stayed away from her for long, we don't talk too much when we are it's always at work, only this evening at the pub there was a reconnection. I don't think I saw someone from work or someone who's watching at us.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys, I am so sorry for the late! Yesterday I had an exam and I spent all week studying. I have no more energy, I tried to write something I had on my mind.  
Right now I'm preparing for an English exam, culture and stuff like that, so I'll be able (I hope) not to make so much mistakes in the next update, I think I'll update the next Wednesday.

I wanted to update this Saturday or Sunday, but I remembered I have the Solferino's Torching Procession of the Italian Red Cross (in Lombardia), I'll stay away all day, and I need all the time I can get to study.  
So I start apologizing myself right now for the next chapter that will come late. Sorry and thanks for reading! As always: feel free to let me know what you're thinking and if there are some mistakes.

Have a nice day everyone! and sorry if it seems shorter than the usual (I know every update is short, but this is shorter in my opinion).


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I manage to sleep a bit but Olaf wants so bad to play and go out and he wakes me up at 8 o'clock. After a quick breakfast we leave for the park, I'm liking this new daily routine, at least I'm not always at home or at the office.

I go to buy a coffee always keeping an eye on the little guy there.

"Good morning Elsa" Kristoff is approaching me smiling.

"Oh good morning to you, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, you and Olaf? Have you slept well?"

"Yes, thanks you. I think Marsh and Olaf are becoming great friends, look at them."

They are chasing playfully each other, it's funny seeing a puppy like Olaf running at a bigger dog.

"That's good for them. Everyone, animals and humans need someone." Yes, he's right. Human beings, and animals, aren't made to be by themselves alone. We are supposed to be with someone sooner or later.

"You're right, tell me: do you have a special one?" I see him become redder in face. It's so funny!

"Ehm…well, there could be someone…"

"Oh! Who is it? You own me."

"What? I own you, what?!"

"Well, yesterday you won a bet: Anna the first one to kiss."

"Ah, that, well, I knew I was going to win."

"That isn't fair, poor Meg.. so, who is it?"

"Well, I'll tell you the next time you'll come at the pub." He smiles and go to Marshmallow. I follow him to reach my beloved Olaf.

"Thanks, you don't want to tell me, isn't it?" He starts laughing and then checks his watch. "See you Elsa, I have to go, seriously."

"Yeah yeah, go away! See you Kristoff." We smile at each other and he walks away leaving me and Olaf at the park.

It seems Olaf don't want to come back at home so I sit on the bench and start reading a book while the puppy is barking and chasing the birds.

Have I done the right thing about Anna? I said I would have fought for her no matter what, my feelings aren't changed. I want only to be sure she wants to be with me and not with Hans. She's acting like a child. I hope she'll understand soon. I have to find out who sent me that text yesterday, but there wasn't the number.

It's been almost two hours that we're here, Olaf is full of energy and he's making friend with every dog in the park, he's totally the opposite of me.

"Look who is there! Good morning Elsa." Even here?

"Morning Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I was planning to meet a friend of mine, do you remember of Belle?"

"Mh yes, the _rench girl who lives in the library."

"She doesn't live there…"

"I know, it was just a manner of speaking. So have you found her?"

"No she's not here for now, I'm waiting, can I sit next to you?" No. You can't.

"Yes, no problem." Oh come on! My body doesn't listen to me. Olaf is watching at me and he's looking at Anna in a suspicious way. He's running in our direction and I see how Anna is scared.

"Olaf, buddy, don't worry, she's a friend."

"_Olaf?_" The puppy stops barking and he start to sniff Anna. "Do you have a dog? Since when?"

"I've found him some days ago."

"He's cute." Anna's hand is patting Olaf's head. "You've called him Olaf..."

That name reminds her something. That's right, Anna.

"Yes."

One of the first time we were allowed to stay out and playing with the snow we made a lot of snowmen, Anna always loved them. The first ones weren't so good, but after a bit there was this cute snowman with a big carrot as nose and we decided to call him Olaf.

"Olaf, _do you like warm hugs_?" the puppy looks at Anna all happy and starts to wag his tail. She smiles and hugs him. "Just like our little snowman, right Elsa?" I smiled at that. She remembers.

"Anna!"

"_Oh, Salut Belle! __Tu es arrivée.__"_

"_Oui_, _Excuse moi pour l'attente_.. _Elle est Elsa, pourquoi tu es avec elle ?_"

"_Je étais attente et j'ai vu Elsa. Sois poli. Dites-elle 'bonjour'."_

"Good morning Elsa."

"Morning Belle, how are you doing? It's been a while."

"Yep, since you two broke up." Belle, she has never liked me, I still don't understand why but honestly? I don't care. "So, _allons? _Bye Elsa."

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Elsa. Bye Olaf, it was nice to meet you" she gives me a sad look and walk away with the other girl.

"Well, buddy, I think it's time to go for us too. Let's come back home, you must be hungry." I reach the leash and we start to walk to the way of home.

As soon as I across the threshold my phone rings. I take it. Another text.

"_I told you to stay away from her._"

Seriously? I prepare the food and water for Olaf and call Meg.

"Meg, we need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello there! Sorry for the wait, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

The part in French:

"Oh, hi Belle! You're arrived."

"Yes, sorry for the wait.. It's Elsa, why you're with her?"

"I was waiting and I see Elsa. Be polite. Say her "good morning"." "allons?" = "let's go?"

My French is a bit rusty but I like that language. Let me know what you're thinking. Thanks for everything guys! Have a nice day. See you at the next update!

**Author's Note II: **I want to thanks again Lillou301 who helped me to correct the French dialogue.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen and the other characters mentioned_

* * *

"So, basically there's this unknown who sends you some messages. How the hell does he/she have your number? You're not the kind of people who gives away your number to everyone in the street." Meg is looking the text on my phone. She seems angry, luckily she's pregnant and can't be too violent.

"That's what I'm wondering. Who's this unknown. But more importantly how did he/she know I talked to Anna? Well, she talked to me but… it doesn't matter. Is this person following me? And if it is, why I didn't see him/her? I'm sure that at the bar and at the park nobody that I know was there."

"Maybe I can ask to Phil, Herk's best friend who works in the police. He could help us. But before we go to him,- he's at the station right now he needs some extra money..he's going to buy a new house – why don't we eat something? Sorry but I'm starving..."

"Yeah sure, what would you like to eat?"

"Pizza!"

After lunch, we drive to the station looking for Phil. If you're a girl, a pretty one according his mind, be careful: he's like a Satyr, you can't be safe around him. Nevertheless he's a good guy.

We find him at the coffee machine. He's shorter than other cops. I'd like to know how he managed to become one since I've always known that there are heights restrictions. Well, he's a good cop so I think that's fine. I'm looking around, well I've never been at a station before, but it' a nice place considering everything.

"Oh hello Meg. What brings you here? And with such a gorgeous friend.."

"Phil. _Stay back_. She's Elsa, do you remember her?"

"Ah! Elsa, sorry I didn't recognized you from behind. How are you, ladies?"

"Fine thanks, but our little Elsa here has a problem."

"What kind of a problem? Please sit down you two." Oh what a lovely couch.

"So.. recently I'm receiving this messages from an unknown number. And it's starting to sound creepy. So.. I'd like to know if you could do anything about it." I lend him my phone.

"Well, I should check it. I can ask to my fellows and see what we can find. You're being threaten? I know you are a good girl but do you know if anyone could be angry with you for some reason?"

"Well, I'm not sure, a few days ago I had an argument with this guy.." but I don't think it's him. I don't know, I feel it's not him.

"Hans Southers. He's the fiancée of her ex-girlfriend, Anna Rossi." Meg interrupts me.

"All right, ladies. Today isn't a busy day so I can start right now with some research."

"Thank you so much Phil."

"It's a pleasure. I need to know some information, such as passwords, and then you can have your phone back."

After he's done with his.. officer's stuff, we go back home. I hope he'll find something. I want to know who's behind all of this.

"Elsa, don't worry. Phil is smart, he'll find something and then we'll kick this unknown's ass."

"Well, _I'll_ kick his ass, you.. it's better you don't."

"Are you playing the _"you're pregnant"_ card?"

"Yep. Love you!"

"Yeah yeah.." we start laughing. I'm looking at my phone, I think there's something big behind all of this. Maybe something connected with Anna and her company? I don't know.. troubles are coming in my opinion. I hope I'm wrong and it is Hans who wants only be a asshole. A revenge for the punch? I only hope this situation concerns only me and not Anna. Damn phones. Why did someone invent you?

"Elsa, I think you need a bit of distraction in your life. Especially right now. Tonight we're going out."

"Meg, I don't know if it's a good idea, tomorrow we have work, remember?"

"I didn't say we stay away for long. Come on, at 10pm you're in bed, okay?"

Maybe staying away from all of this could be good for me. Well, until I don't see Anna everything will be fine.. right?

"Fine. You won." I've found such a good friend, thanks God I have you Meg. Wait, why is she smiling? Oh my.. don't tell me I said that aloud.

"I'm happy you're feeling lucky to have me, but you should thank God that I'm pregnant and I can't drink alcoholics. So your wallet is safe.. for now."

"I regret everything I've said."

"No you don't, I know you, my beloved Ice Queen!" I can't help a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Wow 40 followers, thanks! :D I hope you're enjoying this story. Finally I'm back, the exams are over (for now) and I have more time for writing.

I really appreciate your support! Let me know your ideas, opinions, and if there are some mistakes (yes, there are some, but my brains doesn't work with me tonight). Have a nice day everyone! See you at the next chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen and the other characters mentioned_

* * *

I wake up in my bed and next to me there's Olaf who is asking for some food and cuddles. Yesterday evening Meg and I went out, everything was fine, we spent our time in this pub where we talked about Herk and kids. Meg would like to have more than one baby, and in my opinion Herk would agree with her beloved one. If my memory doesn't mistake he should come back this week. I'd like so much to see his face when Meg tells him about the baby!

It's 6:20am, work starts at 8:00am, I have time to feed Olaf, myself, take him for a short walk and get ready.

After the walk Olaf is playing on the sofa with a toy and I'm trying to choose which shirt I should wear today, when my phone rings.

"Elsa? This is Phil, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Good morning Phil, don't worry. What's going on?"

"I asked some friends of mine regarding your little issue, they're working on it, I was thinking.. you're receiving only messages or e-mails too?"

"Oh, I have no idea, I didn't check my e-mail in these days, I'll check later at work and I let you know, okay?"

"All right. We need everything that could help us finding this unknown. Have a nice day and talk to you later!"

7:30am time to go. I kiss Olaf on the head and walk out, I'm feeling awful to leave him alone, but I can't do much about it. I close the front door and wait for Meg. Yesterday she decided to come with me at work, just in case.

"Morning Meg, it's about time, I waited for almost ten minutes, what were you doing!?"

"Breakfast.. Sorry, my bad. Come on let's go, you drive."

While I'm driving I feel the need to ask Meg something.

"Ehy listen, in your opinion, should I tell Anna about the unknown?"

"Well, it's a bit risky, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right.."

I don't know who is sending me these messages, maybe is someone in the office or close to Anna, well, most probably the second.. I don't want to put her in some kind of danger, but I want so bad to tell her to keep an eye open and be careful.

"Elsa.. I could talk to her if you want it."

"What if.." no, Meg should stay out. I don't want to think that something might happen to her too.

"I don't think the unknown knows me, and I work with you two, remember? It's easy to talk to her. Just, stay away and everything will be fine, you can do it, can't you?"

"Yeah, I'll try my best.."

"Good girl, and now.. go to work! I'll see you later at lunch, bye"

I go to my box and switch on my computer. For now there aren't new e-mails. Good, for once, something seems okay.

The working morning go fine, I stay at my wonderful PC and I manage to keep my eyes away from the gorgeous redhead. That is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. How could someone stay away from her? She's like the sun, you can't live without it. God, in summer when you stay out all day sometimes you end up with a sunburn, well.. that's Anna for me.

"Ice Queen, need a coffee?"

"Meg, thanks but no. It's lunch time, no coffee only a sandwich. Do you want one?"

"Nah, I need more calories, I'll take something in the cafeteria, come with me?"

"Sorry, but I need to finish this, it's too important for the council and I'm late, but if you want, you can eat here next to me, my sandwich can wait and we'll eat together while I work, sounds good?"

"Yeah, fine! I hope there isn't line."

"It's lunch time.. there's always line. I'll wait don't worry." With that she walks away and I return to my work. It's so quite here, when everyone is at the cafeteria. I like it, I can relax myself and focus more if I need it.

"Elsa? Why aren't you eating?" Shit. I should stay away from her! Why doesn't she let me be alone? Didn't I tell her to stay away?

"Council's stuff. I'm late so every minute is important." I'm looking around, well, nobody is here, so it's fine I guess. "Anna, I should tell you something.. I don't know if Meg has already told you."

"She didn't tell me anything. I didn't see her at all today, I was too busy to chat with her.. what's up?"

"It's a long story and I haven't time to tell you everything, but be careful, I think we're being watched.. I've been told to stay away from you if I want to avoid problems, and I want you to be safe, so please, be careful."

"Elsa, what…?" I hear some people talking.

"Anna, go." She doesn't move and just seems confused. I grunt and walk away. Nobody should see us together, I don't know who is behind all of this. I need Anna to be safe. I don't care about myself.

As soon as I out at the terrace, where usually people smoke, I check my phone. No messages.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but I wasn't in the mood of writing, and something came up.. So, I hope you'll enjoy this little chapter, I'm not sure this was what I had in mind, but let me know what do you think about it! Like always: let me know if there are some mistakes, I'll check later as usual. Thanks so much for everything! Have a nice day


	15. Chapter 15

Once I return to my PC, Anna is gone, I sigh in relief for not founding any texts on my phone. This time no one saw us.

The rest of the day go well, I call Phil saying I hadn't received any e-mails from the unknown, only some working stuff. He says to inform him in case something happens.

As soon as I open my door Olaf greets me, barking happily. It's a good thing that I have someone waiting for me at home now, I don't feel so lonely like before. Olaf and I play a bit in the living room, I teach him some nice tricks, like how to stay sit down. He's such a obedient and smart dog. Someone told Siberian Huskies are intelligent. And they're loyal. I'm trying to teach him how to guard home, but for now baby-step.

Olaf is sleeping on his favorite blanket: it was a gift from my mother when I was little. I kept it because I like it very much. There are snowflakes in a nice icy blue background and in an angle my name is sewn in a yellow thread. One time she said that winter was too colorless and maybe a bit of yellow was nice, since her favorite color was yellow. Lucky me, Olaf is somehow aware of the meaning of that blanket for me and he treat it well. Animals are so smart and I think sometimes they are better than people.

I'm drinking a bit of water in the kitchen when I hear a ringtone from the living room. I reach my phone: no calls no messages. Then I look at my PC: someone's calling me on Skype. I should change the ringtones, I have the same one of Skype on my phone (I like that sound). I look at the caller. What should I do? Accept or refuse?

"Hello? Why are you calling me?"

"Hi Elsa, well.. you said I couldn't stay with you and from what I understood today we aren't supposed to be in the same room or something like that." She's on video-call as me. I see a little smile on her face, but suddenly it disappears. _No, why aren't you smiling? You're so beautiful when you smile._ "I hope this is a safe way to talk with you.. Can you explain me what's going on?"

I don't know if it's safe or not, but it's so good see her again. Who am I fooling? I can't stay away from her, it's like drug. I'm an Anna-addict.

"I don't know if it's safe, but I think it's right to tell you everything." I explain her what's happening in these days. She's listening, I can see a bit of worry in her eyes, but I'm not sure if she's worried about herself or about me. "I'm saying this to you only because I don't want something bad happens to you.. So please, be careful, you can't be seen with me, and I can't be seen with you."

"But Elsa, we don't know who this person is, maybe it's not even from the office. And you're always at the meeting."

"My officer friend is trying to find out who she/he is, but we have to be sly and careful. I'll be as usual at the meeting, it's my job after all. I hope they'll find out his/her identity soon." After a good minute of silence Anna opens her mouth.

"Okay then. If you're not receiving any messages after this call, we can talk to each other in this way. Using Skype." I sighed.

"Anna, I asked you to stay away from me until you decided what you wanted to do."

"I know, but I'm at my house, you are at yours, so.. I'm _away_ from you." I can't help to smile a little. She sees it and smiles back. "I want you to know I'm thinking about everything, Hans, us. I don't want you to think this is just a phase. I care a lot about you." I don't know if she cares for real or not, but I know I do. She's my everything and I want her safe, and if this 'unknown-messages' problem doesn't come to an end I'm afraid she'll end up with Hans. I can't let that happen. I see Olaf looking at me, he's awake. Oh, thank God you're here buddy. He's by my side playing with my hand, that is resting on the couch.

"Elsa? What are you looking at? Something happens?"

"Ah, yeah.. well my buddy is here."

"Oh.. I'll leave you with him, or her, I guess." I smirk.

"It's just my dog. Olaf, come here boy, say 'hi' to Anna." He comes in front of my laptop screen he makes just one bark, the one that say "hi there!".

"Hi to you, Olaf. How are you? Elsa's treating you well?" I send her a glance, the only thing she did? Giggle. "Ehy Olaf, I need to tell you one thing, but don't let Elsa know about it!" He comes closer to the screen like he was saying "yeah tell me tell me!" She smiles and she whispers but I'm able to hear her words without problems. "Do me a favor? Take care of Elsa. I can't protect her, so it's your job now. Can you do it for me?" the puppy barks in approval. I blush and stay silent looking in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it! I was a bit busy and my imagination didn't want to be cooperative for the development of this story. I started a new story "Our Hearts Will Tell" and my inspiration came back (at least for now lol).

Thanks for your patience and for your support. Let me know what your opinions are and if there are some mistakes.

Have a nice day/evening


	16. Chapter 16

I know I decided before that Anna and I should stay away, but damn it's really hard, and if we put the all "messages" problem on the table it's getting harder and harder. This morning before going to work I told Meg that Anna knows everything so there wasn't no more the need for her to tell the redhead about the all "be careful" stuff.

It's lunch time, at 16 I have a meeting, there will be Anna too. This morning while I was driving my way here I thought that that could be the chance to have an idea of who this unknown is, but then I realized that everyone who works here know about the meeting and who's going to be there. While I'm waiting for Meg to return from the cafeteria, I check my e-mails. After the Skype call of yesterday evening I didn't receive any messages, so that is a safe way to communicate. Even if I'm still thinking that it's not the best idea, since I asked her to stay away, but I think it's even important to let her know how the situation is developing.

"Ehy there, I'm back! So, are we eating? Ready for the meeting?" Meg sits next to me, while she's leaning her food on my desk. She looks at my lunch. "Are you on diet by any chance? Why on earth are you eating this little?"

"I just… have a lot on my mind and I'm not so hungry, but at least I'm not starving. And my sandwiches are amazing." I show her how I love my sandwich taking a big bite from it and humming. She shakes her head smiling.

"Such a weird friend I have."

"But you love me. Anyway, since today I finish later than usual because of the meeting, could you please feed my dear Olaf?"

"Yeah, no problems. I'll stay at your place until you come back, so I can play a bit with him, he's such a cutie, I know, I've told you a million times, but I can't help it.." I smile at her, and we finish our lunch, talking about the upcoming return of Herk. I can see how much she misses him. I think they'll have some surprises once they'll see each other. I can't wait for this Friday when he will be back, they're perfect together and Meg will be more relaxed, thankfully.

The meeting starts with a bit of delay because of Hans' late. This is a big important meeting. Who is important or share a big quote of the company, is here. I'm here only because I have to talk about my project about how to modernize the company in the public relations' sector. How ironic, isn't it? Me, the Ice Queen, Manager of public relations. Every decision I make has to be approved by the council, but I work under Anna, so if she doesn't like my project I'm out, I can't bring the project to the board. Thankfully my ideas seems to be interesting and now I have a chance.

While I'm talking I see Hans stared at me, it's like he's trying to tell me something that I can't decipher. Next to him there's his personal assistant, I have no idea what her name is. She doesn't speak, she listens, stares and nothing more. The only thing I know about her? She's redhead. Is it me or Hans surrounds himself with redheads?

Once I finish to expose the project Anna takes the speak. Commenting about some points with the other members of the council. I stay here, sit, waiting for them to tell me something, if it's a good idea or not.

"Well, this was everything. We know about your project, Miss Arendelle. We'll let you know about our decision." Anna says in order to end the meeting. Everyone start to stand up and exit the room. It's been 3 hour, we are all exhausted. I'm collecting my stuff on my briefcase. In the room there are Anna, Hans, his PA and I.

"Maybe this project could be the only thing you could succeed in, Miss Arendelle." Oh, I know your game Hans. You're trying to tell me that I can't have Anna but maybe I can see a success from my project being approved. Well, I'm sure he'll vote against it. He doesn't want me around.

"We'll see." I tell him challenging. I see a glance from Anna. _What? I just answered.._ I'm being polite. To a jackass. I shouldn't. Oh well, I'm not playing his game, I'll be well-mannered.

I'm trying to exit from the room when Hans' assistant steps on my way and she sends me a look. I hear something from her, a unintelligible noise and she walks away with Hans who smirks at me.

What the...?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back from Holiday with a new chapter! I hope you'll like it. Things for our Elsa are going to be a little bit more complicated.


	17. Chapter 17

Once I get home Olaf jumps at me, barking happily seeing me. Meg lays on my couch, drinking a glass of orange juice and with a book in her other hand.

"Hi, how was the meeting?" She makes room for me to sit next to her, handling a glass which I refused.

"Well, I have to wait to know if the project is approved or not. I think Hans will vote against it. But honestly? Maybe I have a chance, the board seemed interested. How was Olaf?"

"Good, he was a good boy. I hope you don't mind, I ordered a pizza after you told me the meeting was over. I guess you didn't have dinner."

"Oh, thanks Meg. I'm too exhausted to cook anything. You'll eat with me, then?"

The pizza arrives in time, and we eat. I tell her about what happened with the personal assistant of Hans. I ask if she knows her name which is Ariel, she doesn't speak a lot, so Meg doesn't know too much, only that she's very close to Hans.

That girl seems to me a bit odd. I don't know, I don't like her, not physically, she has a great body, but she doesn't seem okay to me. It's strange, I can't tell.

After that Meg go home, I switch on my computer and check the e-mails. Only spam today. I launch Skype and check if Anna is online. After some seconds she answers at the video call.

"Ehy Elsa, what's up?" She greets me with a smile.

"Hi, I wanted to let you know that after our call of yesterday I didn't received any message."

"Oh, this is good! I was hoping that we could talk in a way or in another.."

"Something happened? Everything is okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything is okay, don't worry. I.. I didn't want to not be able to talk to you, that's all. It's difficult at work not be allowed to stay with you.."

"You know this is only-"

"For our sake. I know. You don't need to remind me that. Have Your friends at the station told you something? Is there a turning point or still nothing?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow I'll go to the station and see." There's a pause. I could end the call right now, but I want to know if everything is okay, especially with Hans. "Tell me, how are things going on? How are you?"

"Fine." She sighs looking at some point in her room.

"Anna, has something happened? You don't seem fine.. today at the meeting-"

"Everything is okay, I'm a bit stress that' all. No need to worry." She tries to smile. "Today you did well. I think the board like your idea."

"I hope so, but I think Hans and his PA, didn't like it. Do you know something about his assistant? It's like she doesn't exist."

"Yeah, Ariel, her name, works in our floor. Have you never noticed her before? Aside from the meeting I mean."

"I don't think so, she's so quiet. She was weird today.."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know.. she kept looking at me in a strange way, I can't tell how honestly. And when she stepped on my way she seemed, I don't know, pissed off? I think she doesn't like me. Just like Hans."

"Oh well, don't think about it. Maybe she was just tired from the meeting."

After some minutes we say good night and go to bed. Maybe Anna is right, Ariel was just tired and wanted to go home. Nobody likes to stay for 3 hours in a meeting. Hell, nobody likes meetings at all! I was tired too.

The morning is going well, I stay at my computer, waiting for any news from the board, nothing yet. Honestly I don't know how much I have to wait until I hear something from them. I ask Anna for an authorization of about an hour, in order to go to the station because Phil sent me a message.

As soon as I arrive Phil brings me to a room where there are other's officers.

"Elsa, thanks for being here so quickly."

"No problem, have you found anything?"

"We found something. It was a prepaid mobile phone. We don't know who the user was. We'll trace your phone, if the unknown send you another message, we'll know and maybe we'll be able to trace him/her." He takes my phone and handles it to an officer. "How are you, Elsa?"

"Fine, a bit under pressure."

"Everything will be fine. Remember you can count on me and my squad. We'll find this bastard and we'll arrest him/her."

"Thanks Phil.. I'd like to ask if you can keep an eye on Anna, just in case, I don't want anything happens to her." He smiles at me. I can see in his eyes his comprehension about my concern.

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll keep our eyes open. You're Meg and Herk's best friend, so that makes you part of the family."

The same officer who took my phone, returns it to me smiling. I say bye to Phil and the others and drive back to work. Once I'm back, Meg is at my desk, waiting for me with a sandwich in her hands.

"Here. Your lunch." She asks how it went at the station. I tell her everything's going to be okay. I didn't want to let her know too much, especially here at work. We don't know who and where this unknown is.

I have my phone in my hand. So, now I have a bug on my phone? If you don't know about it, you won't be able to notice that my phone is under control. That's good. My eyes go up, looking at Hans who is walking to Anna's office. He's whispering something to his PA, who is behind him. With a grimace, Ariel looks at me and then she returns her attention to Hans.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter. I have a lot of ideas about the next chapter. Hopefully there aren't too much mistakes, especially regarding the grammar, I'm studying a lot in these days for an exam, so I wish I managed to make it understandable. Let me know what you think about it and thanks for you support!

Have a nice day,

Christy


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks God, tomorrow is Friday and the working day is almost over, I want so much sit on my couch, watch a movie with Olaf and relax. I'm turning off my computer when I hear Meg crying, I go immediately to her to see what happened.

"Meg!? What happened!? Are you ok?" I search for her eyes that are focused on her phone. I grab her hands and squeeze them. "Meg, answer me, you're worrying me."

"Herk.."

"What!?"

"Herk is coming home earlier! Tomorrow morning he'll be at the airport!" I want to smack her. I was worried that something bad happened!

"That's great! But, Meg, dear.. you scared me! I thought something bad happened."

"Sorry.. will you come with me at the airport? I'll be too emotional to drive." I smile at her.

"Sure thing. I'll go and tell Anna that we're going to be late tomorrow. Do you need any help to tidy the house up?" She looks at me. Oh, I know that look. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"If you don't mind.."

She isn't one of those women who keep their house tidy, well, the house isn't a mess, but for Herk's standard it is. Sometimes it's like he has something like OCD.

I knock at Anna's door. She says to come in. As soon I walks in I close the door behind me, and she looks at me.

"Elsa!? What are you doing here?" she asks a bit worried and looking around.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, but here I am. Tomorrow morning Meg and I will be late for work. Herk's coming home, and we'll pick him up at the airport."

"Ah okay. Thanks for letting me know. How is Meg?"

"She's fine. She's excited and that's why I'll go with her. It's not safe let her drive to the airport. Actually, I was thinking, what if you give her a day off? So she can stay with him."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Tell her she has the permission for staying at home."

"Perfect. Thanks, I'll come to work as soon as I leave them at their home. I should go now, I've stayed too much." She nods. I walk out and reach Meg. I inform her that she can stay home with her boyfriend all day, and she'll go back at work on Monday.

We come back to our houses, I check on Olaf if he's okay and I find him on the kitchen table. I thought he was a dog, not a cat, why is he on the table? How did he get there? I take him and when he looks at me he makes a little bark and then starts to lick my face. I don't like when he does that, but how can you be mad at this little guy?

I give him a little of food and water and go to help Meg.

I enter in her house, there isn't too much mess. I'm looking around for her when she exits from a room with a broom in her hands.

"So, I need you to tidy up the basement, you know I'm scared of that place, and I believe there are some spiders and a lot of dust. So, it's all yours! Ah, yes, the vacuum is down there. Herk left it there before leaving." I sighs and nods to her. I go to the basement. I switch the light on. Oh god, there's a lot of dust, lucky me I'm not allergic to it. I grab the vacuum and start with the cleaning. Sometimes I find some spiders or roaches.

After a few hours everything is cleaned and I come back home after dinner. Olaf is waiting for me on the couch, he ate his food and we play a bit. After a bit he's asleep on the carpet. I'm too tired to check my phone and my computer.

When I wake up I hear Olaf barks at the front door. I go to him and open the door. Meg walks in saying that I'm late and I should have been ready yet. I check my clock. It's 7:30, I'm not late, Herk's plane lands at 9am, drive to the airport takes only 40minutes. But I can understand why she's in such a rush. She wants to go to her beloved one. I smile at her and go to my room in order to dress something.

We say bye to Olaf and we take my car. The drive is quiet, now and then Meg says something about how much she can't wait to tell Herk about the baby. I want to tell her that he has a surprise for her too, but I know it's not my duty to say it.

At 8:20 we are at the airport, there was a bit of traffic, but nothing big. We wait on the seats that are in the waiting room. Even if it's Friday morning there are a lot of people, mostly are employees. I'm glad I don't have to fly to go to work. I've never went somewhere by plane, but I don't feel the need to try it. I think I am a bit afraid of those things. They're so big and heavy, how can they even fly!?

I take my phone and start to play at Pokémon Emerald, I have an app called My Boy. I know I'm 27 years old and I'm playing with Pokémon in an airport. I can't help it, I love these pocket monster. Now that I think about it, I didn't receive any messages yesterday. Maybe nobody saw Anna and me at her office, or maybe the unknown isn't someone from work.

_The airplane from Athene is landed._ A Female voice says.

Meg stands up and we go where the passengers of the flight come. Earlier she told me she made a poster, in that way Herk could see us better. My eyes look around and see a big ginger guy who is walking in our direction. He see Meg and smiles. She runs to him and they hug each other. They're so cute together. After several kisses they finally look at me.

"Elsa! How are you?" he hugs me. Oh God, I didn't remember that he was so strong!

"Ehy.. let me breath, I'd like to stay alive. It's good to see you." He chuckles.

"Sorry! So, some news? What happened when I wasn't around? Some scoops?" I smirk at Meg.

"Well, there is a news." He looks at her waiting for her to continue. "You're going to be a dad!" his eyes are now wide open.

"I.. you.. you're pregnant? Really? That's wonderful!" he hugs her again and when they're apart he caresses her belly. "We're going to be parents.. wait, how long are you pregnant?"

"About a month, I wanted to be sure before telling you." He gives her a peck on her nose.

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for you too, I think that this is the perfect time to show you." He looks at me. I give him a smile on approval. He goes down on his knee and take out from his pocket a little red box. Meg brings her hands to her mouth, knowing what he's doing. "You know, since the first time I saw you in Greece, near the Lake Trichonida, I knew you were special. I fell in love with you when we talked the first time. When I look at you I know you are the one, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're carrying our baby and I know you'll be a great mother. I asked Elsa for her permission to have your hand in marriage. So, Megara Egan, would you marry and making me the luckiest man in the entire world?" he opens the little box and a ring with a little diamond comes in front of Meg's eyes. She looks at it, tears in her eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Hercules Alcaeus, yes I want to marry you." He smiles and put the ring on her finger, he stands up and kisses her. I look at this wonderful couple. I'm so happy to see how much love they have for each other. I didn't think that Herk would have proposed in the airport, but well, it doesn't matter where you are, but with who you are. Everyone cheer for them, saying "congratulation" and clapping their hands. After the long kiss, Meg looks at me and show me the ring.

"It's wonderful Meg, I'm so happy for you two!" they smile at me and they hug me. After a few minutes we decide it's time to go, and I take Herk's luggage. They're walking in front of me with their hands intertwined. I can't help but smile.

I leave them at their house and I go to work. It's 10am and I hope I'm lucky enough to find a free parking lot next to the entry. But of course not, I'm not that lucky, I find a parking lot next the garbage can. I exit from the car and close it. I'm going to the entry when I notice I forget my glasses in the car. I turn around but when I reach my car I feel something hard hit my head. I feel pain and then I see nothing. Everything goes black.

I don't know how much time passed after I lost my consciousness. I can't see anything, I think I have something on my head, like a bag, because I feel something heavy on my face. The hurt behind my head is driving me crazy. What happened? Where am I? I know that it's cold, I'm on a floor. I can't smell anything with this bag on. I hear some steps, and I stay still. I don't want they think I'm awake.

"Yes. She's here. We need to take care of her car. I have her keys. Yes, I'll bring them to you. Okay. I'll see you later then." I don't recognize this voice. She was talking to someone on the phone. The phone! I need to reach my phone. Damn, I need to stay still. Elsa stay still, come on.

"Finally, you're going to be out of the picture for good. You should have listened to what I told you. The only thing you had to do was to stay away from Anna. But no, you wanted to make me upset. Elsa, you little bitch, you're going to pay for your stupidity." She walks away and locks a door.

Who the fuck is she?!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it. The last name of Meg (Egan) is from the actress who provided the voice to Megare in the movie (Susan Egan). And the last name of Hercules (Alcaeus) is from the Greek mithology.

So, I hope there aren't too much mistakes, let me know what you think about this chapter!

Have a nice day everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm left alone, whoever she is she thinks I'm still asleep. That's good for me, I have time to understand what's going on, where I am and how my situation is. I can't see, but I can hear something. I think I'm somewhere in a basement maybe, I believe it's empty and there are only a few stuffs, because when that woman was speaking on the phone there was the same echo there's in an empty (or at least almost empty) room. I lay on the ground and there's nothing under my body, only the floor, I wish I could see or move but I can't. My wrists and my ankles are tied. I feel the pain in the back of my head, I'd like to know if I'm losing blood, because I feel a bit dizzy.

I try to reach my pocket, I need to know if I still have my phone with me. I hope I'm lucky enough.. shit. I don't feel it! She must have taken it from me. How am I supposed to ask for help now!? I don't know what she wants to do to me, she wants to kill me? She said "out of the picture for good", to me it's like a metaphor for death.

Wait. Is Anna safe? Damn, I hope she isn't in danger! I need to release myself, if only I could.. I hear a noise coming from the outside, someone is exited or entered in the building. No I think someone is going away, because there's the noise of the start of a car. I don't know if now I'm alone or not, I think that woman is bringing my car keys to someone. I want to know who these people are.

I try to sit, my arms are behind my back so I can't take off this bag on my head. I feel something behind me, I'm not sure if it's the wall or a furniture. I search with my body something sharp in order to cut the rope. For now I don' find anything.

I feel my head heavy, I know I can't see nothing, but I look up, as soon as I move I feel some wetness on the back of my head. Yes, I'm losing blood. I think the collar of my shirt is wet. That's bad, it's my favorite shirt. I knew I shouldn't wear it today. Well, I don't think I'll have the problem to wash it.

I keep my research of something sharp. I don't know how much time is passed, I know that I'm feeling always weaker and weaker. I really hope Anna, Meg and Herk are okay, I can trust Herk on protecting Meg. But as far as I know she's never been in danger. If my parents had known about this, would they have helped me? I don't know how their life is going. Are they happy without me in their life? I can't believe that they sent me away and never called me for once. At my mother's birthday I tried to call them, but they didn't answer the phone. I don't even know if they're alive or not. Well, if something bad happens to them I will know from the media. The Arendelle family is well known in the country because it owns a high-technologic company, my parents always wanted me to be the next CEO of their company, but I didn't want to have anything to do with them, so I decided my future alone. They're still upset to me about that, but now they have another reason: their only daughter is a lesbian. Their daughter, who has been kidnapped and probably is going to die. Well, at least they won't have to face the homosexuality problem anymore. I feel my force leaving me and then everything is black once again.

Soon enough that woman walks in the basement and wakes me up kicking my ribs. I grunt at the suddenly pain raising on my chest. The woman walks near to me to take off the bag. Slowly I open my eyes and I start seeing the female figure in front of me. I can't believe that she is behind all of this! But it makes sense, she's always around in the office, but how she knew about the pub and the park?

I'm about to speak when she punches me on my face.

"Don't say a word, bitch." Ariel kicks me one more time, this time on my waist. She grabs a chair and makes me sit on it. She ties me in the chair with a rope passing around my waist and chest. While she's doing that, I look at the room. It's darker than I thought, but there's a little lamp, and I can see that there are a few furniture. Nothing that can be helpful to me. The place is big, as I was thinking earlier. There's a smell of.. fish? I don't know if this is a house or a factory or I'm near a dock.

"Now, while we're waiting for my partner to come, we'll have some fun." She grabs a knife from her pocket and with its tip she's touching slightly my skin. Her eyes are dark, it's like she's not even human. Where is her soul? I look in her eyes and I see nothing. They're empty, there's nothing in there.

The tip of the knife now is touching me deeper, and I can feel my skin burning a little, and I see that blood is start to come behind the knife. I bit my lower lip to suppress a cry. She's damned slow with that weapon and she's enjoying herself. After a while she stops, puts her knife in the pocket and looks at me.

"What does Anna see in you?" my eyes are focused on hers. I don't understand what's going on, this is so surreal. What the hell have I done to deserve this? Why the hell am I in a basement? Why the hell does Ariel want to kill me? But more importantly, what does she wants from Anna?

She punches me in the abdomen, she takes a board and hits my ribs one more time, I start coughing. It's like my throat is burning. I fight to keep back tears, I don't want her to be proud of managing to make me cry. She keeps with the strokes, I want her to stop, but I know that it's useless.

Suddenly she stops, and walks away leaving me alone without saying a word. I try to breath, but every time I take some air in, my ribs ache.

"Look who we have here." I recognize the voice. Oh come on, are you kidding me? If someone thinks that this is something funny I'm the Queen of some important Kingdom.

"_You_." My eyes are burning with anger as soon as they meet that face.

"Happy to see me, _Ice Queen_?" No, I'm not happy at all. I want to kill you, to choke you.

"What do you want from me, Hans?" He smiles at me, he's enjoying the view of me, unable to move, losing blood from almost everywhere now.

"I've told you. I want you to stay away from Anna." I try to make a smile.

"Well, now I'm away." He laughs.

"Oh yes, you are. And you're going to stay away for a long time. My dear Ariel and I will make sure you won't come back to Anna. Ever." Dear Ariel? What the..? I look at the woman, and she.. oh God. She's kissing him, I can see their tongues. That is something I didn't want to see, it's disgusting. I don't know if it's more painful see Hans making out with someone or the injuries I currently have. Well, I guess that now I know a bit more about what's going on.

"You want to kill me, isn't it? Tell me, why?" Hans looks at me, ending their kiss. Thanks God. He slaps Ariel's butt and she smirks at him, licking his ear. I'm feeling sick.

"Well, you've interfered with our plan. And I don't like who don't mind their own business."

"Your plan? You want to take Anna's company, I already know that. I know that the marriage is a farce."

"Oh well, since you're going to die, I can tell you that. I'll marry Anna, I'll take my share of the company, then I'll kill Anna and I'll be the CEO. After that I'll marry my love, Ariel. You were destroying everything. Anna's feelings for you are back, I don't even know if they ever disappeared. I know she wants to call off the wedding. I can't let that happen. But now, you'll disappear, she'll think you run away and she'll resign herself to think that you didn't love her for real. She'll marry me, and everything will be okay." I look at him, what's wrong whit those people!? What kind of plan is that? I'm going to die for that reason? Really? He comes near to me, his fingers on my chin.

"You know, I'd like to know what Anna see in you." He kisses me. His lips are on my own and I'm not liking this. He ends quickly the kiss, thanks God again. His eyes are locked on me. "I don't think it's because you're a good kisser." Ariel chuckles at his words and says.

"Love, you kiss better than anyone, Anna doesn't appreciate it, and well, I prefer this way. I don't want to kill her before the wedding and ruin the plan." He nods to her and lets go my chin, the he walks away heading toward Ariel.

"I know, darling. Believe me when I say that I don't like to kiss her, the only one I want is you, and you know that, right?" she kisses him again, oh God, I'm going to throw up.

"I know. Now, when we'll kill her?" Oh nice, they discuss my murder in front of me.

"Soon, I have to find a way to dispose of her once she'll be dead. It happens everything so suddenly. But don't worry, love. Soon you'll be able to kill her. If you want you can play with her, but don't go too far, okay?"

"All right. I'll keep her alive until you give me the go-ahead." She smiles at him and they leave me alone.

All right. One thing is clear: they're insane. I need to run away, I have to find a way to release myself from these damn ropes. I can't let them doing what they've just told me. I can't believe Anna's going to die because of that psycho. I've always known that he wasn't okay. I think I understand that they don't know that Anna is aware of the messages. She knows that I should be at work by now. I want to know what time it is. She would have noticed my absence from work, she knows that I don't skip work. Yesterday I told her that I would have came later. She knows that this morning I was with Meg. I can't do anything from here, I can't call for help, I need to go upstairs and find a phone. I guess Meg will notice my absence too, hoping she's not too focused on her fiancée. They're my only hope for now. I wish my phone is in the house. I'm lucky enough that I'm not going to die soon, I have time to escape. Yeah.. well, I hope at least.

I keep moving my wrists trying to loosen the grip of the ropes, I know this isn't going to end well for my wrists, the rope could cut my flesh but I don't care. I grit my teeth, I can feel a bit of pain. I need to go to Anna, to Phil and let him put these two in jail.

Suddenly the door opens and walks in Ariel with a grin on her face. She has brass knuckles. No, not again please.

"Let's have some fun."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm hungry and I'm beaten up. They don't give me any food or water. Well, they want to kill me , so I guess that it's right for them let me starve. I don't know for how long I can resist. My injuries are pretty bad and I'd like to have at least a sip of water.

Ariel doesn't come here for a while now, I think it's night or she isn't in the building. Breathing hurts me, my eyes can't stay open for too long, so I keep them close. I feel blood running all over my body. They're killing me slowly and they're messy, if they don't clean up properly it won't take long for the police to find out that there was a murder here.

For now I'm alone with my thoughts and my injuries. I can't help my mind goes to Anna, Meg and Herk. I need them to be safe.

_I'm in house and there's some light coming from a big window in the living room. There are a lot of kid's toy around on the floor. I'm sitting on the couch, next to me there's Herk. We're watching Olaf plays with Herk's son. Meg is in the kitchen making some sandwiches. _

_"Ehy Herk, tell me, how is going you new father's life?" I ask to him standing up and going to his son. The little boy handles me a toy, it's a mini police car, which has some lights too. I touch a bottom and the car starts making the sound of the siren. He smiles at the sound and chuckles._

_"It's great. We don't sleep much because someone wants to play at night, but it's a wonderful experience. You'll know soon too. How is Anna?" My face turns to Anna's back. She's with Meg talking about something I don't manage to hear. _

_"She's doing fine. She's enjoying her pregnancy. We can't wait for the baby to come." At this point our beloved ones walk out the kitchen and coming to us with the sandwiches. Anna handles me the plate, and I thank her smiling._

_"What are you talking about, guys?" Meg sits next to her husband. She gives him a chaste kiss on his lips. _

_"About Elsa and Anna's baby." By instinct my hand goes over Anna's belly. I caress it gently and she gives me a loving smile. I kiss her cheek and I return my attention to her belly._

_"I'm sure this baby will be as beautiful as my love." She says. She looks at my hand that is trying to find the baby's head._

_"I don't think so, you're the beautiful one here in this relationship. The baby will be a feisty pants just like you." I chuckle before Anna smacks me playfully. Herk is watching at his son who is chewing a toy._

_"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"_

_"We want it to be a surprise. I hope for a girl!" Anna is starting to daydream about cute dresses. I can't help but think that she would dress everyday her daughter as a Disney princess. Monday will be the day of Snow White, Tuesday Belle. Poor little girl. _

_"Honestly I don't care if it'll be a girl or a boy. I'll love this baby no matter what, I just want it to be healthy. There will be a lot of love for sure." I can see how much love there is in Anna's eyes that are watching me now._

_"Yes, you're right." She kisses me slowly, making Meg chuckles and clears her throat in order to catch our attention._

_"Girls, please a bit of self control. I know how much you love each other, but there is a baby here."_

_"Darling, are you aware that he's too much little for him to understand anything?" He chuckles._

_"Yes, I know. Anyway! I'm so glad you two are happy and together. You've spent too much time being apart."_

_Anna takes my hand and starts paying with my ring._

_"Yes, I'm glad too. I've married a wonderful woman." She kisses my hand and I take hers placing a little kiss on her ring._

_"If I went back in time, I wouldn't change anything." I say to her with a lot of determination and love in my voice. _

Suddenly I feel a lot of pain on my ribs and I open my eyes, or at least I try to do it.

_"Oh.. it was only just a dream.."_ I whisper to myself. I try to keep one of my eyes open and look around me. I'm still alone and I think I'm starting to be delirious. I've just had a dream like that. I've always wanted to be Anna's wife. I want so much to see Meg and Herk's baby, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, but I know for sure that they'll love him or her with all of their hearts.

I close my eye and try to breathe without feeling too much pain, but it's not easy. I hate basement. I hate where I am. I hate the fact I couldn't be more careful. I don't even know how much time has passed. Hours? Days? The only thing I know is that occasionally Ariel comes and beats me. Why can't she just kill me? What are they waiting for? I sigh. If heaven exits, I will go there? What will happen when I die? They'll be able to arrest Hans and Ariel before they hurt Anna?

Anna. I am so sorry.

The door opens. Ariel walks in, she's wearing some gloves and has a knife on her hand.

"Hello Elsa. Ready for another round? I'm enjoying myself so much, but soon Hans will give me the go-ahead. Soon all this fun will be over. I'll enjoy myself when I take your life away from you. But for now, I'm happy just to cut your flesh."

"You'll pay for this." I tell her, or should I say I try to tell her? I'm not strong enough to talk, if I try to speak my ribs ache.

"What did you say, bitch?" she punches me in the face. I don't even know if there's some bones that can be broken. I don't know if I'm able to feel pain for long.

"You don't have the permission to talk. I'm in charge here. You're nothing. You're just flesh." She cuts my skin with the tip of the knife. She tries to draw something on my skin, I can only feel my body screams from pain, it burns where the knife is. She's smiling and licking her lips. She brings away the knife from me and watch at the tip of it, seeing the blood on it. She licks the knife moaning at the contact with my blood.

"You're a bitch but you're blood tastes good." What the fuck? The more I'm with her the more I think she's insane, but really, I know that Hans is crazy and an asshole, but damn. She's worse! How can he be with someone like that? Does he love her? Or is he scared? I wouldn't blame him if he's doing this only because he's worried- No. He's crazy enough to fall in love with someone as crazy as her.

She stabs me. Her knife is in my abdomen and I can clearly feel the pain. Even if I'm losing so much blood I'm not ready to collapse, I can feel the knife rotates inside of me, I can feel my organs being cut from the blade.

"Yeah.. that's good." Is she delirious more than I should be?

"Ariel!" I hear Hans screaming outside the basement.

"What? What's going on?" Ariel removes the knife from my abdomen letting a lot of blood exits from the wound.

"We have some problems." Hans grabs her arm and takes her away from me, heading to the door.

"What kind of problems?" She asks him before closing the door behind them.

I'm left alone again. I don't know what kind of problems they may have, I can't hear them. I close my eyes letting my body lose as much blood as it can. I'm not sure if I'll open them again. I'm not sure that when they'll return they find me alive. My breath slows down.

_"Elsa, Elsa! Wake up, wake up" _

_I feel some pressure on my body, I recognize the voice. _

_"Anna, go back to sleep."_

_"I just can't. The sky is awake, so I am awake. So we have to play!" I smile at her childish speech, and let her get off of me._

_"Go play by yourself." I can't help but smile, but I can't let her see how much she makes me happy even when it's in the middle of the night and I want to sleep. She comes back on me, she tries to open one of my eyes and whispers me_

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" Damn. She's so cute, isn't she? I can't say no to her. I decide to stand up and go out in the garden with her. It's December and it's 3am. It's cold, but the cold never bothered me. There's snow everywhere, I'm feeling so alive next to her, even if I'm a bit sleepy I want to be fully awake for her. She takes my hands._

_"It's amazing! Isn't it?" Her smile is contagious. _

_We're in my garden playing with the snow, we make a little snowball fight and then we start to build a snowman. I made its body and she makes the head. It's a tiny snowman, but it's cute. We notice that something is missing, we find some rocks and we make its eyes, its smile. We don't have a carrot so we can't make a nose for it. Anna finds some sticks and uses those to make its arms. The snowman is finished. I stand behind it and play with its arms._

_"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I say with a goofy voice. She smiles even more, if that's possible, and hugs Olaf._

_"I love you Olaf!" She looks at me with loving eyes._

_I look at her, she has so much energy in her, how can she do it? She brings the best out of me. With a whisper, trying to not let Olaf hear, she tells me._

_"I love you too, Elsa." _

_"I love you too, Anna." I say with a little voice, she leaves the snowman and hugs me. I kiss her cheek. _

_We come back playing with the snow, after a while Anna sneezes._

_"Anna, I think it's better we enter. You're catching a cold." Anna looks at me, a bit angry._

_"Why aren't you catching a cold too?" I chuckle at her question. She ask me this every time and each time I tell her the same thing._

_"The cold never bothered me." I take my tongue out and take her hand. _

"Elsa, wake up!"

_Anna?_

"Elsa, wake up! Come on! Don't leave us."

_Is that you Anna?_

"Elsa, please.."

I'm being pulled by someone, I think I recognize the voice, but it's impossible that she's here. Wow, I'm becoming insane or I'm dead. But if I'm dead how can it be possible that I can feel the pain of the injuries? And how can it be possible that I can feel the warm of someone touch?

I try to open my eyes, but it's hard. After a few of tentative I manage to open them, they're not fully open but I can see where I am.

I am in an ambulance, the light of the vehicle makes my eyes hurt since they're used to the darkness of that basement. The basement. I'm not longer in the basement. I'm no longer there, I'm safe. Around me there are some paramedics and.. her. She's here, why she's here? No I'm dead. She can't be here.

"Anna.." I manage to say "Am I d-" She hugs me, I feel a lot of pain but it doesn't matter, that means that this is real.

"Silly, you're not dead, you're not dreaming, I'm real, you're alive." There are tears on her eyes, and probably in my eyes too.

I am alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. I don't know why but I have a feeling that someone will ask to me or to themselves how Elsa was saved. I'll explain that in the next chapter, since this story is in first person, Elsa can't know what happened when she was blackout.

I want to thank everyone who spend their time reading this story, thanks you. I really appreciate your support, it makes me happy.

Have a nice day everyone! I managed to update it before midnight here, but tomorrow I need to wake up early, so see you at the next update!

Christy


	21. Chapter 21

The last thing I remember being the ambulance is Anna's tearing eyes.

Then I remember blanking out.

And now I'm waking up in a hospital bed, I find difficult to breathe normally, but then I notice I have a tube on my nose, probably it gives me some oxygen. I look around me, there a soft light coming behind the curtains of the window. Next to my bed there's a chair and sitting on it there's Anna. She's sleeping peacefully but I can see just looking at her face that she cried a lot. I try not to make any noise and try to sit but I can't, I feel pain everywhere, but thankfully less than before. A big thanks to everyone who invented morphine. Soon enough Anna wakes up.

"Elsa! You're awake, ehy.." She rubs her eyes and looks at me with a smiley face. "How are you? I should call a doctor saying you're awake." She press the call-button next to my bed.

"Ehy.." I say with a hoarse voice. All right, my voice has some problems, so I smile to her. She's about to speak when a doctor comes in my room.

"Hello miss Arendelle, we're glad seeing you finally awake. You need to stay here for a while, you got pretty serious injuries. You have some broken ribs and bones. You were seriously bleeding internally. You were lucky they found you in time, if you have stayed there for another while you could have been dead now."

Oh wow what a great thing to say to someone who just woke up. Anna looks at the doctor with upset eyes, clearly telling him wordless that he should have used better words. He clears his throat and continues to speak.

"So, for a few days you'll be feeling weak, but it's normal, there's no need to worry." He looks outside the door and nods. "Now, if you think you can do it, the police needs to talk with you." The doctor exits and enters Phil.

"Elsa, dear. It's nice to see you awake." He walks next to me to put carefully an hand on my arm.

"Ehy Phil, I was losing hope you could have found me. Thanks God you know how to do your job." I smile at him and he looks at me with a look that says _'really?'_.

"Yeah, sorry for the late darling. I know this is difficult for you, but I need you to tell me everything you can recall about what happened. We need your statement." He brings out a block notes from his pocket and start writing something. I try to take a deep breath and start saying what I can recall.

"I was going to work, I was late because I was at the airport with Meg and Herk, then I noticed I forget my glasses in the car and walked back to it. It was then when someone, I believe Ariel, hit me on the back of my head. I woke up in a basement, at first I had a bag on my head, then she made me sit on a chair in the middle of the room. She tortured me and when Hans came in the building they told me about their plan: to kill me because I restarted to be near Anna, Hans to marry Anna and take a big share of her company, then to kill her and become the CEO and then marry Ariel. It was a contorted plan, they were insane, really. The things she did to me. It was.. I don't have words to describe it." Anna takes my hand in hers and looks sympathetically at me. It's nice to feel a friendly warm on my skin, I missed this feeling so much.

"This.. Ariel, she was the one who tortured you? And Hans, did he do anything to you?"

"He only kissed me, I think he's the brain of the operation and Ariel is the muscle." I look apologetically at Anna. I can't believe my lips were touched by his ones, it was disgusting. I mouthed a _'sorry'_ to Anna, she squeezed a bit her grip on my hands without harming me.

"Okay, thanks." He puts away the block notes.

"Phil, how did you find me?" He looks at Anna which she nods.

"I let Anna to tell you the story, I have some work at the precinct to do. Ah, Meg and Herk will come soon. Be well, Elsa." He smiles at me and walks out the room.

I turn my head a bit to facing Anna, she takes my hand and gives it a light kiss on the back of it.

"I was so worried.. We couldn't find you for days." I look at her confused.

"Days? How long I was there?"

"Almost a week." What? How is it possible?

"That long..? How can I..?"

"You were lucky, Els. Really lucky." Some tears come from Anna's eyes. I'd like to wipe them away but I can't. I don't want to see her crying.

"Anna, please, don't cry." She tries to fight back some tears but without succeed in doing that.

"I was the first to notice your absence. I didn't know where you were. I waited for you at work but you never came. I thought you wanted to stay at home with Meg and Herk, but then I thought that you would have called me to tell me that, even if it would be dangerous to send me a text or a call. It was like 4pm when I decided to call Meg asking her your whereabouts. She told me you weren't with her, and I asked her at what time you left her, she said it was like 10am. For 6 hours I thought you were with her. I should have called sooner." I squeezed her hand.

"Anna, I know it's difficult for you.. but can you please tell me how did you find me?"

She takes a deep breath and starts telling me everything.

_After calling Meg, Anna decides to go at her place to see if she knew something about me. Since we live near, she could have seen if there was my car in the parking lot in case I would have been at home. But once she arrives Meg and Herk say that they haven't received any messages from me. They decide to go to Phil at the precinct and see if he could do something. Phil asks about my phone, if it is turned off or not. They say I'm not answering at their calls so he looks at his computer to see if there is a signal of it. There wasn't. The last signal of my phone is at the work's parking lot. The phone is in a garbage bin. So they try to find my car, they managed to find it but it is destroyed. Ariel and Hans get rid of it simulating a car accident. Then Anna, Meg and Herk think I'm dead, but Phil finds out that there isn't my blood on the car and so I'm not dead, at least not at that moment. They think about a kidnapping, they already have some suspects, the first one is Hans. But unfortunately they aren't able to contact him. Herk wants to call some of his military friends, but Phil tells him that it isn't necessary. There's almost all the police force looking for me. Phil keeps tell to his men and women that they need to find me as soon as possible. Anna is starting to thinking at worse, the same Meg. Herk tries to be strong for them, but he's losing hope too. He starts to work, but Phil asks him to not work on my case because he is too emotionally involved._

_Some of the technician are working on my car, trying to find any trace about where in the world I could be. They find something after a lot of hours spent in the lab. A technician comes in Phil office, where Herk is drinking a coffee and talking about how the research is going. She says that they found something, some land traces. They find out that there was an old building just outside the city, near a construction site. They are pretty sure I'm there. Phil calls for a task force and they prepare themselves to go there, Anna and Meg want to go there too, but Herk manages to persuade his fiancée to stay at home, or at least at the precinct. She's pregnant and he doesn't want her in the first line. He tries to persuade Anna too, but she's too stubborn for him and calls Phil for help. He listens to Anna's reasons, he doesn't want a civil near during an operation important like that, but he manages to understand that it is useless to try to persuade her. So he decides that she could come with them, but she has to stay in the van. He doesn't want her to risk anything. _

_They arrive in front of the building, it's dark outside and they can clearly see lights in there. They decide to play it carefully, they don't want a bloodbath. They enter slowly through each entrances, some men are covering the windows and all the entrances, they don't want any surprise. Once they enter they find Hans and Ariel that are about to leaving the building. They tell them to stay still and not to move. Some police officers tell them their rights and take them outside in handcuffs. Anna who's in the van, sees everything and wants to go outside the van and punch Hans in the face, but a police officer tells to stop her. _

_Phil is inside with Herk, they're looking for me. They find a door that brings to the basement, they open it and find me unconscious and in a blood's puddle. Hark runs to me to try to feel my pulse. He shouts to Phil to call an ambulance, I'm alive but my pulse is weak, almost imperceptible. He tries to stop the blood and as soon as he can hear the siren of the ambulance he takes me in his arms and takes me outside. The paramedics tell him to lie me on the stretcher and they start to check on me. One of them is talking on the radio saying that I'm in a bad state. Anna sees me and runs to me, they try to keep her away from me but she keeps saying that she doesn't want to let me alone anymore, they let her get in the ambulance and she keeps calling me, pulling me, trying to awake me and then I open my eyes for a brief moment and manage to say her name. _

She's crying while she tells me everything. I can't believe I've been in the basement for that long, almost a week and they didn't know if I was alive or dead. It must have been really difficult.

How in the earth can I be alive? Ariel kept cutting me, I kept losing blood, every time I open my eyes she was there ready with her knife or with her brass knuckles.

"Ehy, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. If you didn't notice my absence I don't know who could have, maybe Meg in the evening or the day after." She starts to cry even more.

"But it was my fault! Hans wanted my company! I decided to stay near to you. I put you in danger! It's all my fault if this happened. I should have known. I should have done something!" there's a lot of pain in her voice.

"Anna you couldn't know what was happening, you shouldn't blame yourself. They were insane, they did this to me. If you have seen… honestly? I'm glad it was me and not you. We stopped them, they made a mistake kidnapping me and trying to killing me. We managed to save you. You're no longer in danger, that's what it matters."

"How can you say such things?! You almost died! How can you be glad that it was you!?" she yells at me, her hands in the air, but immediately she closes her mouth and try to collect herself. I know she's thinking that what happened to me should scare me. It does, I'm scared. But most of all? I'm angry. A lot. They wanted to hurt her from the beginning. I know it's odd to say that I'm glad of what happened to me, but I can't imagine her suffer this. She's my everything and if this is the price for me to have her safe, I happy to have some broken ribs and bones. I happy to be in this hospital bed, because they'll be in jail for a long time. And she's safe now. That's what matters to me.

"They would have killed me and then you. You'd be the next. I was in their way and they had to take care of me first, I've been lucky to let Phil know about the messages. Yes, I was the one who almost lost its life, but I'm here." I take her hand back and start making some circle on the back of it. "You saved me. As I told to Phil, I was losing hope. I was giving up. You know what were my last thought?" I ask her gently. She shakes her head looking at the floor. I squeeze her hand in order to make her eyes lift and look at me. Her turquoise eyes are focused on mine now. I love so much those eyes and I'm so happy that I can see them again.

"You." She blinks for a second.

"M-me?"

"Yes, do you remember that day when we built Olaf? I remembered that day." I smile at her. She smiles and there are tears coming down over her cheeks again. This times they aren't sad tears.

"That day I caught a bad cold. You didn't. I've always hated you for that, you know?" I chuckle a bit but soon I regret that. Ribs hurting.

"Oh.. chuckle isn't good for me." She smiles at me. Her eyes show me how much love there's in her and how much sorry she is for what happened to me. I know this is something I won't ever forget.

"You know, after a while I started hallucinating." She looks at me confused from the change of topic and smile a little. "We were in this house, a nice one may I add. We were with Meg and Herk and their little kid. It was perfect and I was so sure it was real. You know, when I was in that hallucination I remember I thought _'if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.'_ And when I woke up I was hoping so bad that that was the dream, me in that basement. But I'm glad I'm here now with you."

"Maybe that dream will become true, who knows?"

_'I hope so. You were a wonderful pregnant woman.'_

She gives me a kiss on the forehead. Once she realizes it she stays still and looks at me with wide open eyes. I'm a bit shocked from her suddenly action but.. Damn. How much I missed those lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Els."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy everyone! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks so much for your support. Knowing that there are some people who are willing to read what you write, means a lot and helps a lot who writes xD

So, thanks again guys.

Have a nice day,

Christy


	22. Chapter 22

After a while Anna and I are interrupted by the entry of three people. I slowly try to look at them and let a little smile comes from my lips.

"Ehy guys.. it's nice to see you again."

Meg approaches me with teary eyes and starts to sob.

"E-Elsa.. stupid!" she tries to hugs me but realizes that it's not that possible because of the tubes and my injuries, she doesn't want to hurt me, her best friend. "I was so worried! We were.. we thought.." she begins to cry. Herk puts an hand on her shoulder and the other one on my hand.

"Ehy you, you shouldn't make cry my woman, you know?" He smiles at me but suddenly sadness cover his eyes. "I can't believe they did this to you, I saw you.. in your blood. I've always thought I was the stronger one, but after what I saw, you're stronger than you think Elsa, I'm so glad we managed to find you in time."

I look at my friends, I'm fully aware of how much they were worried and how much they are hurt. They could be not physically hurt but inside, probably they're hurt as much as I am.

Kristoff comes from behind the couple and looks at me.

"Hi, when I told you _'see you'_, I didn't mean like this. You scared us, but we're happy you're here and safe now. You can't believe how much it was difficult to deal with this one, while you were missing." He points to Anna, who sends him a dangerous look. He chuckles at her cousin attitude.

I'm happy to see that I'm surrounded with people that cares about me, even if I don't know very well Kristoff, I'm glad he was there to keep an eye on my Anna.

"Thanks guys.. I'm sorry for what you have to go through." Meg between every sobs tries to speak to me.

"Yes, you're really stupid.. you shouldn't be sorry for us.. you're the one who almost died! You're the one… _stupid_!"

She's letting out all the frustration she has right now, I don't think it's all because of her hormones, but I'm liking this new side of Meg. Even if she keeps calling me stupid, but well, maybe I am.

For a moment my mind goes to my Olaf.

"Olaf. How is he!?" The men in the room looks at me in a funny way, they're thinking for sure that I'm more worried for my puppy than my current condition.

"He's fine.. He didn't want to leave your house and come in mine.. I was afraid to stay in your house without you, it was too much for me, so Anna decided to take care of him. I gave her the spare key of your house and she stayed there every day waiting for some news from you."

I look at Anna and she just looks at the floor. She stayed at my house taking care of my little buddy. I want to hold him so bad.

We chat for a while and then a nurse comes in and checks on my parameters and my IV. He excuses himself for interrupting our talk and exits from the room.

Meg talks about how she was upset because Herk didn't want to stay at home with her while I was missing, but he keeps saying that he only wanted to find me as soon as possible. The only thing I can do for now is watching at them and ask to myself: what do I ever do to have such wonderful people in my life? How was it possible that I was so close to death? I almost lost everything. Tears are coming down my cheeks. I don't even want to fight them, I don't have the energy and will to do that. Kristoff, Herk and Meg keep talking to each other, only Anna notices my tears and she holds my hand and with the other one wipes away some tears.

At that moment Kristoff sees what Anna's doing and decides that it's time for three of them to leave. Meg comes close to me.

"I may call you a stupid, but you are _my_ stupid and I am so glad you're alive, try to be like that for a long time now, okay? We need to talk about some stuff." She rubs her belly and I understand right away.

"Sure thing, I don't have any intention to leave you again, every each of you." They smile at me and say bye to me while walking away.

Anna stays close to me, she doesn't want to leave me for now. And honestly? It's okay for now.

"So you stayed at my place, eh?" I say looking at her hands. She's quiet which isn't usual from her.

"I didn't want to lose you, I couldn't be useful during the investigation, so I decided to stay at your place and taking care of Olaf.. you know he misses you. I tried to keep your house as clean as possible, I know how much you care about your stuff." She sighs "And being at you house helped me, it was like you were there with me.." she confesses with a little voice, she's a bit embarrassed about her statement, I guess she didn't want to say that out loud.

"Thanks, for everything." I smile at her and squeeze her hand. I don't think I can fully understand what she felt when I was missing, but I know that being at my house helped her a lot. It's full of my stuff of course, but if she looked closely she could have found some of her belongings. When we were together, she spent some nights at my place. She began to leave some clothes and her toothbrush. She never came to take them back.

"Since you have to be here for a while.. may I stay at your place until you come back? Just to keep an eye on Olaf.. he really doesn't want to leave your house, I think he had a feeling you were in trouble."

"It's okay, you can stay there for a little longer." I know that probably isn't the best solution, but I need someone to take care of him and since she's the one who watched over him, it's okay.

After a while there's a silence between us, it isn't unpleasant. I'm glad to have a little of quiet, I'm really tired and being forced to stay in bed makes me sleepy all the time.

For now, Hans is out of the picture. He and Ariel will be under trail for kidnapping and attempted of murder. I can't go to work for a while, I need to fully recover, the doctors say that my injuries are bad and they need time to heal, especially my broken ribs. They'll take long to fully heal.

They say that I'll need some session of physiotherapy, because of my broken bones and for my time in being in bed without making any movement or kind of work out. It'll be a long way to recover, but at least I'm alive and everyone I love is fine.

But there's a problem. Well, not really a problem-problem. With Hans out of the picture, Anna isn't engaged anymore. I asked her to stay away from me until she decided what to do regarding Hans and her, me and her, and her life.

I should be happy that now I could have a second chance to be with her, but this isn't how I wanted things to go.

"Even if now Hans isn't no longer a problem between us, I hope you remember that I asked you to think about what you really want."

She looks at me confused for a moment about my statement. I think she doesn't expect me to remind her that. She turns her head to face my legs, avoiding my eyes.

"I know. I spend all days thinking about our conversation of that day. I know that probably this isn't the right time and place to talk about it, but I want to tell you that while you were missing I understood what is what I really want and most importantly who I really want and need. And love. I don't expect you to believe me or to open your arms to me and start a relationship. I know I made some mistakes, I know I should have be a grown-up with my parents. You know? I told them a few days ago about you."

Now it's me that is confused. "About me?"

"Yes, I told them we were together. That you were the woman I had a relationship with. They were aware about your situation and the fact that you were missing and we were starting to think that you could be dead. They asked me why I acted so differently in those days, why I didn't sleep much. They knew we were friends, but as you remember and know very well, after our break up, we didn't talk anymore. As my parents with you. They thought that it was only because you were my best friend back in the days, but I told them that you weren't _just _my best friend. I told them everything. I told them I loved you, I love you. At first they were shocked but then they understood and hugged me. They stayed with me, trying to help me during your absence."

So, now her parents know that we were together. They accept what happened, they stay next to their daughter. They didn't walk away.

And my parents? Do they know what happened to me? Do they know I'm at the hospital? I don't have an answer for these questions, but I do know that I have my own family now, we may not be blood related, but we love each other and we stay together no matter what. If they ever loved me, I think they would have been there or I don't know.

"I'm glad you tell them and I'm happy to hear they stayed next to you. It's important to have someone with you while you're dealing with difficult things."

She puts her hand on my cheek, the one less injured. She rubs my skin with slow movements.

"Maybe I'm a bit late in understanding things, but I do know now what I need to do. I'm making my own decisions. I choose how to live my life." She leans closer to me. "It doesn't matter what people may think. I waited for too long."

Her lips gently touch mine. She kiss me slowly and I can feel all the hurt, the need, the wait, the love she has for me. Her lips are soft as always, they taste like chocolate. I think she drank some hot chocolate. I kiss her back, letting my lips enjoying the moment and the closeness with Anna's. The kiss doesn't last long, but it feels like an eternity.

This time, the kiss isn't hungry. This time it's full of affection. This time she's the one to end it, to leave my lips. I'd like to tell her to not do that, to continue with the kiss, but I know that she's doing the right thing now, and honestly? I'm glad she understands.

She gives me a little content smile and with her thumb she rubs my lower lips.

"They told me you can't have food or drink. I hope you didn't mind the chocolate." I can't help but chuckles at her words.

"I love chocolate. I missed it."

"The chocolate or the kiss?" she smirks at me. A little flush comes on my face.

"Both."

"This time, don't you think it's wrong?" she's a bit nervous. She remembers that night in the restroom of her cousin's pub. I remember what I said, I know that even if I enjoyed that kiss I had to tell her that, she was in a relationship, I didn't want her to cheat on her fiancée with me. I may hate that jackass of Hans, but I have a code, and I don't '_take'_ others' women.

But now she's no longer with him and even if we both know that it's too soon to start a new relationship, we both know we need some time.

"No. It wasn't wrong." I take her hand and my lips barely touch her skin. "How can something that makes me so happy could possibly be wrong?" I kiss her hand and then rub with my thumb where my lips touched her.

I love her. She loves me. We know what we want, we know that we're going to do everything in our power to make things right this time. I don't care if we're running too fast, I don't care if it seems a relationship that won't bring us anywhere. You know what I learned from those crazy Hans and Ariel? Life is short, you don't know when you're going to leave forever this world. You don't know how much time left you have with the one you love. Then the only thing you need to do is to fully live your life, live your day like it's the last one. And right now the only thing I want is to stay with Anna.

"Yes, it can't be wrong." I whisper more to myself than to her.

"I know I understood it late, but I want to give us a second chance. I know we need time, you've a lot to deal with right now. I'll be there next to you whenever you want." Our fingers intertwine and I gently pull her to me, I want to hug her, I know it's not that easy according my conditions. She understands what I'm trying to tell her without saying a word and she comes closer to me, she tries to find a spot where I don't feel too much pain and she rests her head on my left shoulder.

Even if it's not the best position, even if the tubes are in the way, even if I'm beaten up, even if we're in an hospital room, this is just perfect. Why? Anna is there with me. I don't feel the need to check around me and to see if there's someone who's watching us, I know that later today I won't receive any message. I know that now our nightmare is over, and we can finally be happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy guys, I hope you'll like this chapter. There will be some other chapters until the story comes to an end. Thanks to everyone for your continue support!

Have a nice day,

Christy


	23. Chapter 23

Today it's the last day at the hospital. It's been a month, I'm doing better, but I need to do some physiotherapy. Anna and Meg are coming to take me back at home, I can't wait to see again my Olaf. I know it's odd but I miss my bed too..

I wait for the girls to come here and pick me up, I stay sit in the bed watching at the window, there's a beautiful sight of the landscape here, I have to admit it, they chose a nice room for me, I could even watch the stars when the sky was clear.

In these days Phil came over sometimes to check on me and to tell me how the case about my kidnapping was going on, in a few days I have to be in the courthouse to give my testimony. I'd like to not go there and to not see them again, but I have to.

I hear a knock at my room's door, I turn around and I see a nurse.

"There's someone who wants to see you." I look at him confused but nods in agreement so that he can send them in.

"Hello Elsa." Now I'm shocked. It's incredible, I didn't think that they would have come to see me, hell, they don't speak to me in months.

"Hello father, mother." I stay still, I'd like to avoid their gaze but I'm a grown up and I'm no longer a child. My mother looks sadly at me, she's clearly sorry for what happened to me. She's the only one who didn't look at me like a broken tool when they found out about my homosexuality. She was the only one who didn't scream at me.

"Elsa, dear, I'm so sorry.. how are you? I wanted to come here earlier, but your father-"

"That's okay, mother. There's no need for any explanation." I stop her because I know where this is going, I don't like when she makes excuses for my father's attitudes.

"Agnes, that's okay. I should apologize for my behavior I had in these past months." Mh, this is interesting, what's happening?

"I think I overreacted when we found out about your.. preference."

"It's called homosexuality, father." He slightly shrugs, I roll my eyes.

"That. I guess I reacted like that because I was disappointed. At first I thought you were doing that only to punish me, I know I've never been a really good father to you, I should have acted differently.. you're my only daughter and everything I've always wanted for you is you to be happy.. In these months your mother persuaded me to try to make up with you, to acknowledge my mistakes. I made mistakes, and as you well know, I'm not that great in saying that I'm sorry I was wrong. But here I am." He starts walking closer to me with at first some hesitation.

"Elsa, in my entire life I think I made only one thing right. You. I am really sorry. I was wrong. I said you weren't any more my daughter and I regret my words. It doesn't matter if you love a woman, I'll try to live with that, I can leave without my company but without my daughter? I can't.." He seems sincere and honestly I don't know what to do.. he made me suffer a lot, he said awful things to me, but now he's here and he's apologizing.

"I know you won't forgive me soon, I'm not asking this.. I want to be able to restart a relationship with you, be again a family. I promise you I'll be better."

I watch at my mother, she's smiling satisfy for her husband speech, I think she tried a lot in making him understand he was being a jackass.

I take a deep breath. I look at him now, I see some hope in his eyes, he really wants this. I think everyone deserve a second chance, right?

"I accept your apology and as you said I won't forgive you for now. But we can try to be a family again." He smiles at me happily with my decision and he hugs me. He's hugging me, wow he should apologize more often. I smile at myself a little and hug him back. My mother has teary eyes and she comes closer to us.

"Everything will be okay again, I'm so happy.." She joins to the hug.

After a while the hug ends, my father keeps smiling at me and gives me a quick kiss on my forehead.

I'm about to ask them if they could tell me how they found out about my homosexuality when Meg and Anna enter in the hospital room.

"Ehy Els, are you- Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle." Anna's surprised to see them here, she knows what happened between us months ago and that we haven't been talking and seeing each other since then. Next to her there's Meg who is surprise as well and stays still without saying a word.

"Hello Anna, it's been a long time." My mother tells her with a warm smile. My father looks at her for a moment and then he turns his gaze to me.

"Are you two together again?" at that both me and Anna are more than surprise. He said 'again', I didn't know he was aware that we were together back then. Anna seems like she doesn't know what to do and what to say.

"We, you.. how-"

"You can't keep any secret between us, you're like an open book to your parents." He interrupts me. He walks closer to Anna.

"We had a feeling that there was something between you two, we found out about your relationship a month before your break up. We didn't tell anything to anyone. Edgar, your father wanted to talk with you about that, saying..well.. you know what he said, but I tried to help him to understand that it wasn't something wrong, because you were happy. At first I was a bit shocked in learning that my daughter was in a romantic relationship with another woman, but I should have expected it, you know, whenever you're next to her you become a different person. Not in a negative way. She makes you happy and a better person, so I don't see how your relationship could be wrong." My mother tells us while she puts her hand on my shoulder. I can't believe they knew we were together and they didn't say anything until our break up.

"I guess you'll stay at your home, right?" I nods to my father and he nods me back.

"Just know that if you need anything, we are there for you." After that they decide to go away leaving Meg, Anna and I alone in the room.

"So, your parents finally talk with you again." Meg says while open the wardrobe and check if I missed something to take away with me. Yesterday she said she was going to come with Anna to help her with taking my things and me at home.

"They apologized and my father asked to rebuild our relationship. He said he'll try to be better."

"Well, it seems he's starting from today.. he acted well when I entered in the room." Anna says while she takes my hand in her and gives a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Yeah.. we'll see how things will go in the future."

After I sign the papers for my release we come back home. My legs aren't strong enough to let me walk and stay up, so the doctor gave me crutches, he wanted to give me a wheelchair but I refused, I want to be okay soon and tomorrow I'll begin with physiotherapy. Even if I'm walking with the crutches Anna stays next to me in order to catch me if I fall.

Meg opens the front door and I'm welcomed by my beloved Olaf. He barks at me happily and runs around me.

"Ehy buddy, did you missed me? Because I missed out a lot!" I'm glad to see he's fine, Anna took a good care of him and I'll be forever grateful to her for that.

"Come on, let's go to the living room, so you can sit on the couch. I'll make you some chocolate." Anna slaps my butt slightly with a smile and we start walking.

As soon as I walk in the room, which I thought was empty, I see Herk, Phil, Kristoff and Sven smiling at me.

"Welcome back Elsa!" They say in unison. A little tear runs down my cheek, not because I'm sad or hurt, but because I'm happy to see that there are people who loves me and care about me. Anna's hand is on my shoulder and when I face her she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Els." She whisper in my right ear.

"All the officers of the precinct sends you their wishes. We are everyone glad that you're great, you're like family to all of us." Phil says to me. Next to him there's Herk who keeps nodding to every word he's saying, then he walks to me and hugs me. I can feel he try to contain his strength, I appreciate the effort but he isn't doing a great job.. I think he doesn't know how much strength he has! After the hug he goes to his fiancée and kisses her. I can't wait to see their baby.

I know there are only seven people including me, but I've never had a lot of people in my house and even if I don't like being among in a crowded place, right now I'm feeling great. Maybe because those people are my friends, maybe because there's Anna here and like always she makes me feel good wherever I am. She's that part of me that is missing, you know, just like a puzzle. Do you remember when you were little and wanted to complete a puzzle but you couldn't because there was a piece missing? Anna is the missing piece. She completes me and I'm glad I have her again in my life.

Even after what happened there's always time for happiness. Anna find some music for my stereo and now we have some music in the background. Olaf is playing with some toys. Everyone is drinking something, only Meg and I have a glass of water. We are talking about everything and nothing, she tells me how her pregnancy is going.

"Elsa, I was thinking.. would you like to be the godmother of my child?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Oh, another thing.."

"What?" I take a sip of water and waits for her to continue.

"I know you would, but I need this to be official. Would you like to be my maid of honor? Herk and I would like to get married before the baby comes.." So they want to be married in about 7months.

"It would be an honor, you know that we have a lot to do, then? We don't have too much time.. and you're pregnant. I can't let you be stressed." She smiles at me.

"I know, don't worry. I asked Anna to help us, she'll be one of the bridesmaid. You'll work together and I'll have less thing to worry about, knowing you two you'll do a wonderful job."

After a while Herk walks to us so he can stay with his fiancée, I decide to leave them alone and I try to walk to the kitchen. I find Anna cleaning the counter, I look at curiously.

"Ehy.. I may have dropped my glass and made a mess.. sorry.." I chuckle.

"Don't be, it's okay. Did you plan all this?" I point at the people in my living room.

"Meg and I did. We wanted to do something special for your coming back. I'll clean everything, you won't need to do anything only to relax and nothing more."

I look at her, she stayed in this house in my absence, she took care of it and of my buddy. Nobody asked her to do all of this, but she did.

"Thanks." She simply smile at me and finishes to clean the counter.

It begins to be late and everyone starts to go back at their home. Meg and Herk are the last one to exit and then I find myself alone with Anna in my house. I'd like to not remember the last time we were alone here, but I do. We were right here, in the living room. She had her things ready and she was going to leave the house and me. The day before I told her I loved her and I wanted something more. I remember she looked at me one last time before opening and the door and exit from my life. I remember how I kept asking why she was doing that, but she never answered me back then.

I sigh and Anna notices it. I'm seated on the couch and she joins me and sit down next to me.

"Were you thinking about the day I left this house..?" She asked me tentatively. I slowly nod.

"The first day I was here, during your absence, that was everything I was thinking. I kept remembering that day, how stupid I was. I think that was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my entire life."

"I'm sorry Anna.." she knows I'm talking about the week when I was kidnapped. She shakes her head and hugs me. She gently puts my head on her chest so that I can hear her heartbeat. I close for a second my eyes while she's touching my hair affectionately.

"It's okay now. You're okay. We're okay." I open my eyes and look at her. I slowly come closer to her and kiss gently her lips. She kisses me back holding me tightly. I end for a second the kiss.

"Yes, we are okay." And my lips are on her again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late of this update.. I had busy days but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter..

Have a nice day guys

Christy


	24. Chapter 24

Since I'm back at home Anna is staying with me, she doesn't want to leave me alone, and sometimes when she comes back to her home once a week, she leaves me with Meg. Herk returns to his job at the precinct, Meg keeps working at the company too and when she comes back she tells me how the day went and what is going on there. Without Hans everything is doing fine, Anna told me some days ago that the council accepted my project and Meg is helping them to work on it, since I have to stay at home until I'm fully recovered. Meg plans to work until the end of the eighth month of pregnancy, even if Anna keeps telling her that she won't lose her job if she wants to stay at home longer.

My recovery is doing fine, I'm able to stay up and walk, but I still go to my physiotherapies' sessions. My therapist is glad to see my progresses, he knows I'm anaemic and he knows that I'm not such an active person, I don't practice any sports so he was easy on me at first. Now, I don't need to stay with the crutches, lucky me..well.. not that lucky. Anna knows my progress, of course, and she persuaded me to help her with some home working. I thought I could enjoy my "holiday" a bit more, but well, after all this is my house and she's the guest. I have to say that I feel bad every time she washes dishes or clothes or when she cooks (or at least when she tries..). I feel like I'm using her for my benefits, now that I'm better I can do more, and she can take some time for herself.

I have to admit another thing, I'm enjoying this situation we are now: she in my home. Like the old times, well, better than then. Our relationship changed, she knows what she wants and she shows it, she's more mature than before. Once in a while we have our little time, when we stay in the couch or in the bed and we cuddle each other.

Right now Anna is at work, she'll be back in about an hour. I want to surprise her, I have a nice dinner in mind. I'll prepare something she likes, like spaghetti. This evening I want her to feel like she's important. We agreed that this relationship will be serious, we want this to work out and I want her to feel special, because she is to me.

Since I can't take her out in a restaurant, I'll bring the restaurant here. Lucky me I have something for candles, I place them in the table, I'll light them ten minutes before she'll be here. I think I'll put some music on too, she likes it and it will be perfect to create the right atmosphere between us. Before to finish the dinner I go to my room to change my clothes. I open the wardrobe and stay still in front of it for a while, looking at my dresses. I close my eyes for a moment and I let my guts to chose the dress to wear. I extend my hand and when it touches some soft fabric I open my eyes and smile at it. It's a light blue dress I bought some months ago when I was thinking how to get Anna back. When I first saw it I liked it right away, not only because it's light blue which is one of my favourite colours, but because of the design: low neckline, tight, attractive and a slit in the skirt. After I wear it with I go back to the kitchen to finish to cook.

In a few Anna will be here, I check on everything, the dinner is ready and warm, the candles are leaving a nice smell in the air and I've just pressed play on some music. The volume isn't loud, just in the background. I asked Meg to keep Olaf for the evening so that Anna and I won't be interrupted by the cuteness of him, we love him, but sometimes he ruins the moment. It's like he knows when I try to make a move on Anna. Is it a strategy of him, maybe?

It's time.

Anna opens the front door and enters slowly.

"Elsa, I'm back!" She immediately notices my silence and notices the music in the background. She walks in the room where the music comes from and sees the table for us with the candles on, the her gaze rise up and focuses on me.

"Wow.." she stays with her mouth open, she could swallow a fly. I smile at her.

"I can't take you out for a dinner in that restaurant you said you liked. So, the restaurant is here." I point at the table with the dinner served and I walk closer to her to take her jacket and I place it somewhere else, then I lead her to her chair and let her sit. Once she's seated I join her and sit in front of her.

"Elsa.. wow, thanks.. you shouldn't had.." she looks at the spaghetti.

"I wanted to express my gratitude to you and I want you to feel special." She blushes a little and smiles at me speechless.

"Come on, let's eat. I bet you're hungry after a day of work."

I'm glad to see Anna is enjoying the spaghetti, she seems to like them. Luckily I remembered the recipe her mother used to cook for her. I put a bottle of wine on the table, in case she wanted to drink a bit of it. And I was right, she's drinking a glass of wine. I drink it a little too, even if I like wine I don't want to exaggerate with it. I want to be sober enough to enjoy this evening with the most important person in my life.

"You did a great dinner, really. Thanks." She tried to not eat quickly but she enjoyed too much it.

"I'm glad you liked it." I see her about to stand up and take away the plates and I stop her placing my hand over hers. "Don't. I'll clear the table, this is your evening. I'll do the dishes later." I stand up and start to clear the table. I put the dishes in the kitchen sink and let some water fall on them, so that it will be easier to wash them later. I don't like use the dishwasher, I prefer washing the dishes by myself because that helps me to fight the stress, for example.

I hear strings being played and instantly I recognize the song which is playing on the stereo. I try to fight a smile, but I fail miserably. _Falling Slowly_.. I used to listen it a lot in the past few weeks. Anna comes closer to me and places her hand over mine. I face her and admire her eyes, those eyes I become used to love. '_Those eyes are so alive, whenever my eyes land on yours I get lost in my thoughts, thinking about how lucky I am to have you back in my life.'_ I see her smiles nervously a bit and her face starts becoming redder.

"Did I say that aloud?" there's a bit of shame in my voice.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

She nods her head and comes closer to me. If it's possible to smile with eyes, that's what she's doing now. They're sparkling and I can see a lot of emotions deep inside them.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

Her hand touches my cheek and starts rubs my skin gently. Instinctively I lean on the contact of her warm skin.

"You've done so much for me."

"The dinner? Oh, it's nothing-"

"I don't mean that." I look at her with a bit of confusion.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice _

"You never gave up on me. You waited for me and you fought for me, for my sake. I can't thank you enough for what you did, you didn't have to." I want to reply on this but she stops me. Her soft and warm lips gently touch mines. At first I'm a bit shocked, in a good way, but soon enough I mentally compose myself and accept the kiss by kissing her back.

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

And like the lyrics of this song I sing along. I grab her waist and pull her closer to me feeling her abdomen touching mine. She smiles in the kiss and places her arms behind my neck, so that I can't escape from her which is something I wouldn't do. I want this, I want to feel her closer. I gently bite her lower lip earning a little moan coming from her and at that the tip of my tongue caresses the bitten part. Her tongue grabs mine and they play together while our lips connect one more time. An hand of mine runs up her back making her shiver. She leaves for a moment my lips.

"Are you sure..?" I can clearly hear the hope and care in her voice and my eyes look up to hers. I smile and give her a peck on her lips.

"Totally." I take her hand and we walk to my bedroom, well in the past weeks is more like our bedroom.

I don't care about anything else besides Anna, I let her sit on the bed. It's seems like an eternity since she's been here in this situation.

"So, it's time for dessert, chef?" she smirks at me and I walk closer to her, my lips almost touching hers and I gently place an hand on her chest applying a bit of pressure on it in order to make her lay her back on the mattress.

She's wearing a shirt and a pencil skirt. My fingers starts slowly to unbutton her shirt and at every button a new part of skin is exposed. Once I reach her bra I appreciate the sight: she's wearing a blue bra. She notices my gaze.

"I wanted to have you with me today. I'm glad you like it." I looks at her.

"I love it." I continue to unbutton her shirt and in the mean time I lower myself to kiss her lips. I know she wants the kiss to be longer, but I have other plans in my mind. I start to go lower, when I'm on her neck I kiss it and sometimes bite it leaving some marks on it. She shivers at the contact of my cold lips on her warm skin. I shift her shirt , I'll take it away later because now my only concern is to take care of this chest in front of me. I smirk and start to kiss her skin lightly while an hand rubs slowly her stomach.

"Els.." she moans under my touch. I keep with the kissing but I need to do something. I stop for a moment earning her sounds of protest. I take her shirt away.

"May I?" She understands what I'm implying and she nods at me.

"You can do anything you want.." I have something in my mind. I unhook her bra and once it's off I admire at her breast.

"I have to say.. I've missed this sight." I rubs gently her boobs and she moans as reply. "I love every part of you." I lower myself once again to take her nipple in my mouth. Anna tries to move her body against my mouth, she wants this to continue and she needs closeness. While one of my hand is busy in massaging the other tit, my other hand grabs one of her and I intertwine our fingers. I bite with my lips her nipple and while it is stable between them, my tongue goes around it.

"You.." she gasps. "You remember.." I smile and keep doing the same movements. I lower my hand to her skirt and start to unzip it. Once the zip is completely down I remove slowly her skirt, she helps me in doing that raising her hips a bit. I thank her silently and start to caress her hip. I stop giving attention to her breast and I look down to her underwear. It's coordinate with her bra, her panties are blue, my fingers slowly run from her belly down the textile which it's soft. I smile when she gasps at the touch. I place a light kiss on her lower abdomen. My fingers trace some patterns on the garment and I notice a bit of wetness on it.

"Oh, someone is enjoying this.." I smirk at Anna and I notice her dark eyes fill with lust, desire and love.

"Yeah.." I looks at her to have her permission and she nods at me. I take her panties off and I go to kiss my beloved redhead's lips. Not those that are down there. While I'm kissing Anna my fingers start to rubs her core. I feel her liquid in the tip of my fingers and I can't help but smirk again. _She's wet for me.._

"Please.. Elsa.." Anna kisses me eagerly and I accomplish the unspoken request. I slowly put a finger inside her and I'm rewarded with a moan from her. I start to move the finger with a quiet pace, but Anna needs more. I can feel her breath becomes always more shorter, she starts panting so I decide join another finger inside and quick my pace. During my movements I kiss her neck, biting her skin sometimes in a while.

"Els.." Anna keeps moaning my name and some nonsense verses. I can sense that she's reaching her high only by feeling her breath and by the fact that her inner walls are becoming tighter, so my thumb begins to rub her clit in order to help her reaching her orgasm. After some others strokes she reaches it and I can feel her inner walls tighten around my fingers. I leave her neck and go to kiss her gently. She puts her arms around me and brings me closer to her. I smile at her action and slowly remove my finger from inside her. I end the kiss to look at my finger and there's her fluid.

"I wonder if.." I bring my fingers closer to my mouth and lick them. "Yep, delicious as always." Anna shakes her head in disbelief, I bet she's asking what kind of girlfriend she has.

"You'll never change.."

"Nope, so.. did you enjoy he dessert?" she leans closer to me.

"Very much.. I love you, Els." She rests her forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Anna." She smiles and gives me a quick kiss.

"I think it's my time to show you how much I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry for the late! I wanted to try something new.. I don't know if I did a good job or not.. but I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! Soon there'll be the end of this story, thanks again for all the support you give me. It means a lot, and like always, let me know what you think!

Right, the song is "Falling Slowly" by Once, I was listening to it when I decided to try this new thing xD

So, have a nice day everyone!  
Christy


	25. Chapter 25

Time passed, Hans and Ariel are enjoying the rest of their lives in jail, the police found out a lot of other crimes of them. The doctors say I'm fully recovered, even if sometimes I wake up from nightmares about that period with them, the only injuries I have are only the emotional ones, but Anna, Meg and Herk are helping me. Speaking of them, Meg and Herk are finally married, they became wife and husband two weeks ago and they're back from their honeymoon. The ceremony was really beautiful, he was nervous as much she was and they were too much cute. Really, I could have died from diabetes. They didn't want a big event only with close friends, so there were Kristoff, Sven, Anna, the few relatives they have and some colleagues of Herk, of course Phil too, he tried to hook up with different single lady, it was both funny and sad. Meg accepted the idea of bringing Olaf and Marshmallow too, the two dogs acted surprisingly really well, they didn't bother anyone. The newlyweds didn't drink alcoholics, even if Herk couldn't he decided to not do so in order to 'support' his wife. The music was great and everyone enjoyed themselves. Everything was perfect for them.

Meg is almost at her term and we can't wait for the baby to be born. I'm happy to see that she and Anna are becoming closer with her pregnancy, my adorable redhead wants to know everything about the life of a pregnant woman and sometimes I'm worried that she bothers Meg a little too much, but she keeps assuring me that she isn't a nuisance to her, instead it's nice to talk about that kind of stuff with someone else than her husband.

She says this, but on the other side, whenever I'm with Herk he can't stop talking about babies' names, which colour he painted the nursery, how much he's excited and scared at the same time about his situation. He's afraid he won't be a great father, but I keep telling him that he has no need to worry, but well.. I guess it's normal a bit of nervousness.

Today Anna, Meg and I are at the park with Olaf, who chases some birds while we are resting in a bench. I have my hand in Anna's with our finger intertwined.

"So, since we don't still know if it's a boy or a girl, have you two chosen a name? I know you have a list of names." Anna asks her while she begins to play with her thumb on my hand.

"We managed to make the list short, but when the time arrives, we'll know which the name is." She caress her belly which got really big in the past months.

It's a beautiful Summer day, the birds are singing and now Olaf is resting for a while under a three. He isn't little as he used to be, but for me he's still my dear puppy. Meg decides it's time for her to come home, in short her beloved one returns from work, so we say bye to her.

"Olaf, buddy, it's time to go!" I call out for him and immediately he runs towards us. Anna smiles at him and pats his head.

"Ehy, why don't we walk a bit before going home?" She suggests.

"It's okay for me, but no ice cream for you. We haven't had lunch yet!"

"Damn.. how did you..?"

"I know you too well, love." I stick my tongue out at her. She pretends to be offended but it doesn't matter to her, she grabs my arm and we start walking out of the park.

Everything is perfect, I'm with my two loves, Anna and Olaf. I'm happier than ever. After a while I can clearly hear Anna's stomach grumbles and I can't help to smirk at her. I decide to bring her out for lunch, there isn't a necessity to go straight home, we can stop somewhere and eat. Luckily we find a place where dogs are allowed plus it's nice to see that there's a room where dogs can have a snack too. I'm not comfortable in leaving Olaf alone with other dogs, not because I don't trust him, I know he can be a good boy, but I don't know the others, I can't be sure they're trained. In the end I decide to trust in them and Anna and I go to our table for lunch. It's a nice place, the staff is kind and polite. I decide to eat some salad while Anna a steak.

"So.. we're having lunch now.. that means I can have an ice cream later?" She asks smirking at me. Oh God, she's just like a child.

"Mh.. we'll see." She snorts a little but then she smiles at me. She knows I can't say no to anything she asks me. We finish eating and we return at home. Olaf decides to go and take a nap in the carpet, while Anna and I chose a movie to watch on television. I'd like to watch some action movie but she insists in seeing again Pitch Perfect, she loves movies like that, with nice music. Some days ago she kept telling me she wanted the sequel's DVD or Blue-Ray. I guess I know which gift I can give her for her next birthday.

During the movie she can't help humming to the music, sometimes she enjoys the Bellas. She has a lovely voice, I could listen to her all day. Anna tries to let me join at her little concert but I don't sing. It's not that I can't sing, it's only that I prefer not to, I like more playing music and I let her to be the vocal one. The movie is ending, strangely Olaf is still sleeping.

"Every time I watch this movie I keep hoping that Beca will kiss Chloe instead of Jesse." She looks at me. "Come on! You can't deny that they have such a chemistry. I think they would be a nice couple and the movie is like for them, it's like a romance just for them." I look at her and try to suppress my need to chuckle at her. Every time we watch it she says the same exact words. I shake internally my head and kiss her cheek.

"I won't deny anything, but I prefer our chemistry." I smirk at her and she blushes a little. It's cute how she keeps blushing when I compliment her or our relationship. She gets closer to me and watch at my lips.

"I'm lucky too, you know?" I look at her with a bit of confusion in my head, then she speaks again.

"I almost lost you, more than one time, and I'm so happy to have you back." She hugs me and kiss my lips gently. But too soon she ends the kiss.

"I won't go anywhere." I assure her and kiss her.

"Why don't we go to our bedroom, in this way we won't wake up Olaf." She suggests and I nods at her proposition. We stand up from the couch and go to our bedroom.

As soon as we enter the room Anna stands still in front of me looking down. I watch at her finger that start unbuttoning my shirt and I can't help but take her face between my hands and kiss her. Button by button my shirt is fully open and slowly she take it off, brushing gently her fingertips on my pale skin. She leaves my lips and focus her attention on my neck. It's difficult to breath normally, my heart beats faster. She tries to move us to the bed, once we reach the edge of the bed we stay still. She looks at me with her wonderful turquoise eyes and gives me a little smile which says everything. I take her t-shirt off and I look at her body and begin to kiss her slowly. I feel her warm skin against my lips. Her fingers reach my jeans and unzip them. Once they're off, I lay down the mattress and watch at my beautiful girlfriend.

"You're gorgeous.." She whispers at me.

"No, you are.." I reply, I know she'll speak again trying to convince me that I'm more beautiful than her, so I make her stay quiet taking her lips on mine. I can't help but enjoying myself at the sensation of her warm tongue that is trying to make its way on my mouth and with my eyes close it's like I see stars. I let it in and our tongues are now playing with each others. My hands are on her back, I unhook her bra and once it's off, I massage her breast slowly. She lets out some moans at my touch. Her kiss are now on my jaw line and then on my neck again. One of my hand leaves her breast and goes to the back of her head in order to keep her there, I like kisses here. I feel her smile on my skin and I can't help but start to pant a little as soon as I realize that her hand is moving closer to my core. Involuntarily I raise my hips to meet her touch. When I open for a brief moment my eyes I can clearly see her smirk on her lips. I notice her gaze on my lower region and it's like she's asking for a permission, I nod to her. She begins to rubs my clit and I feel like electricity all over my body. I let out some moans, even if I'd like to just stay still and enjoy what she's doing to me I want to give her some attentions as well.

But just when I reach her core as well, my phone rings. I still my movements earning complaints from Anna.

"Don't.. let it rings." She mumbles. But I recognize the tune, since I love technology and I have a new phone, every contact in my phone as a personal tune.

"It's Meg.. as much as I'm enjoying this and I want to continue.. it could be important if she's calling.." Anna sighs and nods. I sit up and take my phone from jeans' pocket.

"Meg? What's up?" On the other end the only thing I can hear is a frightened woman. "Wait, what are you saying!? Really? We're coming right away." I end the call and grab my clothes and start to dress.

"Meg's water broke. We'll take her to the hospital, Herk isn't at his office so she couldn't reach him." Anna takes her clothes as well and once we are dressed I take my car's keys and go to pick up Meg.

We're at the hospital and Meg is now in a room where she's being checked. Anna and I are waiting for Herk to come, he was out with his partner to try to arrest a guy. He arrives after 40minutes and he's running in the hallway towards us.

"Where is she?" he asks breathless. I try to calm him down.

"They're checking on her to see how the situation is. She's inside that room." I point at it and he nods.

"Thanks girls."

"No need to thank us, just go and see your wife." He walks in Meg's room and we wait outside.

The first pregnancy takes long and we wait for hours. At first Meg stayed only with her husband but then after a while we visit her too. She is in her bed, a bit suffering because she doesn't want the epidural. Anna and I try to distract her talking about everything and nothing.

"Elsa, I warn you if Olaf doesn't behave properly around my son or daughter he'll be banned from my house." I don't know if she's serious or joking, she's in pain.

"Don't worry.. I'll make sure he'll be good." She nods.

Sometimes she lets out some bad words, but well I guess it's understandable. I don't know what it feels like to be in labour, but I guess it's not easy to handle. After all you're giving to life an other human being. It's wonderful how a woman is able to keep in her abdomen a child.

After a while she begins to shout again and Anna and I are sent out the room, Herk has all the right to remain there because he's her husband. So we wait outside.

"So.. do you know that you owe me something?" she asks me.

"I remember, don't worry. I'll make the wait worth it." I smirk at her and she punches my arm. "Ehy! Why did you do that?"

"It's called frustration." I look at her confused. "Sexual frustration. But I forgive you just because our friend is in labour."

"Lucky me.." I whisper at myself. She sends me a look which I'm not able to decipher.

After almost an hour we hear a baby cry from inside the room. After some seconds Herk walks outside calling for us to come in. As we enter we see a little baby in Meg's arms, we can't help but let out some "aaw".

"It's a boy." She says to us. We come closer to her and see the little guy.

"What a cute boy you are!" Anna says to him.

"His name is Percy." Herk declares once he's next to his wife. He takes his son little hand. Some people say that the birth of a child is the miracle of life, maybe they're right. I can clearly see how much they love their newborn. It's amazing to see how much is possible to love someone who just came to life. They'll be wonderful parents.

After a while the nurse comes back with Percy, she took him earlier for his first bath and some tests. The baby is now in his mother's arms, she looks at him and then at me.

"Ehy, you're the godmother, let's take him." I look at her, it's clear how much I'm worried.

"Oh don't worry, you won't drop him." She assures me. She gives him to me and he's so little and a little heavy. He has his eyes closed, but I bet he has the eyes of his mother. He looks like Herk, and he's a beautiful little creature. Anna and Meg are looking at me.

"See? You're natural." The mother says. I give the baby to her again and look at mother and son. It's perfect.

It's night and Anna and I are still at the hospital, she doesn't want to leave. She persuaded me to go and watch at the other newborns. We are now in front of the glass looking at those little babies, they're all seem to be alike, but everyone has something different from each others. Anna takes my hand and I look at her for a moment.

"You know, maybe someday we could have one too." I blink for a moment my eyes. She wants to have a child.

"Do you want to have a family?" I ask her a bit unsure.

"I want us to be a family." She answers intertwining our fingers. I close for a moment my eyes and remember that dream I had when I was kidnapped. Meg, Herk, their son and Anna pregnant. It could become true. I reopen them and kiss gently the forehead of her.

"It would be nice and you'd be a wonderful mother."

"As you. I can see you, teaching our child to play piano, teaching how to be a good person." I imagine that picture of us as a family in our living room, with a baby. "I won't make the same mistake I done before." I watch at her eyes and see all the pure love she has for me, she means those words.

"I'll stay by you until you allow me or death take me." I confess to her but I know she doesn't like when I say 'me' and 'death' in the same sentence. I hug her. "I will never let you go, I won't go anywhere. I love you Anna." She looks up at me and she smiles at me.

"And I love you." We look for another time at those babies. "You know, you'd be the perfect wife." My eyes are on her again. "You know very well how to cook."

"Really?" I ask her shaking my head. "Do you think always at food?"

"Not really, my thoughts are divided between food and you. Even if sometimes those two thoughts mix together." I think I know what she's trying to say.

"Don't worry once we're home, you can eat whatever you want." I smirk at her.

"Yes, the perfect wife." She tells me and we kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry for the late.. I don't have a lot of free time in these days. Here it is the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who supported me, liked the story and read it. Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. It was a nice experience writing this first fanfiction in English. I know it's not perfect gramatically, I tried my best and I'm glad that you told me where my mistakes are. So, thanks to everyone! Let me know if you like this final chapter. I'm debating with myself to write or not to write another little chapter, but I'll see.

Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
